


Hell's little angel

by AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled/pseuds/AspiringHuntressWhoGetsKilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a successful business woman who isn't happy with her life the way it is, until you find out that Crowley is your father. After a series of events you get introduced to the supernatural world, and because that life is so much better than your own, you start working for the king of hell. </p><p>What you hadn't anticipated is that your heart wouldn't be warmed up by hell, but by one of the most handsome hunters in the world. Will he be able to see past your job and more important, your dad? Or was this love doomed to fail from the start? </p><p>A story starring a witty, sarcastic reader who just wants to be loved, a damaged hunter with an intense hatred of hell, but also with mixed feelings about you, and an overprotective, incredible classy king of hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's hella confusing

The sky was that bright blue colour you are only used to see in movies, during those disgustingly perfect scenes where the main character’s life turns around for the better, or when one person declares their love to the other. The birds were singing their own songs, creating a beautiful melody that seemed to make everyone smile. The grass in this enchanting park was the greenest and brightest colour you could possibly imagine, creating a perfect image. The people walking around here were all smiling, happy, greeting each other, or like the joggers, peacefully minding their own business. You could sum this pretty picture up by saying that there wasn’t a thing to see that wasn’t suburb. 

You absolutely loathed it. 

You were sitting on a bench, slightly in the shadow in your usual work clothes, a fancy female suit, completely black like always, deeply contemplating the meaning of life whilst judging anyone who would walk by. 

That woman with the small girl shouldn’t look so happy, you thought. Kids suck, they’re gross, whiny, ungrateful and this one isn’t even cute. No, from that day on you had decided that you wouldn’t take any kids, or make them… or whatever people call it. Not that you had time for kids, or anything besides work to be honest, you were a busy, successful woman. 

You were in your twenties and you owned a freaking company, that was quite an accomplishment in anyone’s opinion. You had done it all on your own, by hard work and ingenious moves in this failing economy you had been able to build a marketing empire. You had helped out the biggest of the biggest brands, from sporty campaigns by Nike and Adidas to the most sophisticated happenings by Chanel. Practically anyone would want to trade with your fortunate life. 

Then why weren’t you happy? 

Or to put it slightly more exact, why were you so miserable? 

Maybe it was because you had no family at all, your mother had been the only constant factor in your life and she had passed away a few years ago, she got cancer and ‘lost the battle’ like many would put it. 

You didn’t agree. It had never been a battle. Battles were most of the time fair because you were able to defend yourself, this had been a fatal ambush. But that wasn’t it, it wasn’t the reason you were sitting in the shadows with a cup of coffee in your hand shooting daggers at any content person walking by. 

You were silently wondering how they could be happy with the lives they had. Not that you could see what they were planning to do, but none of the faces said something like ‘I saved the world today’ or ‘I have prevented someone from dying a few hours ago’. Because even though you were a sarcastic person, it was nothing but a mask to hide the fact that you were having the biggest existential crisis anyone has ever had. 

What were you actually doing with your life? Nothing really noteworthy, you knew that much. You didn’t want to have your own chapter in the next generation of history books or a statue dedicated to your amazing deeds, you just wanted to look back at your life with a smile, knowing you had done something to help the world. Right now, you were certainly not doing that. 

The ringing of your mobile phone jerked you out of your depressing spiral of thoughts and you sighed, thinking that it was probably your work to tell you about some new crisis or a ‘once-in-a-lifetime’ opportunity with another company. 

‘Yes?’ You said curtly, everyone who had your number knew they should go straight to the point. 

‘Am I speaking to (Y/N) (L/N)?’ A lady’s voice said, she sounded kind of old, and familiar. 

‘Yes, I am her, who is this?’ You said, less harsh than before, being rude to strangers was always a bad idea. 

‘It’s Christine Lewis, you remember me?’ She sounded hopeful, apparently scared that you might have forgotten her, but you of course hadn’t. She had been your old neighbour back when you lived with your mother, Ms. Lewis had always come around to help out when your mother had to work double shifts at work. 

‘Yes of course, how are you?’ You asked happily and politely, you hadn’t heard from her in ages, but that was probably your fault. 

‘Fine darling, thank you for asking, but I need to go to my book club in a second so I’ll have to get to the reason why I called.’ She said, worried that she was being rude, but you were relieved that she hadn’t got the chance to tell you about her life every day for the past few years, you remembered how much she loved chatting. 

‘That’s okay Miss Lewis, I’m short on time too.’ You smiled, recalling how sweet the lady had been for you. 

‘So there is this very nice gentleman here who would like to talk to you, face to face and he says it is quite important.’ She said, like she was carefully picking her words.

‘Is it about my work?’ You said, frowning, why would they contact your old neighbour?

‘No, personal matters. He has asked me not to tell you what it is all about yet, he wants to do it himself. When can you meet him?’ She said, and you guessed that man was probably still in the room with her, because she sounded way too excited. 

‘I’ve got the next few weeks no time at all actually, I’ll only be able to make an appointment for the next month. Unless he can come over tonight at my apartment, after 7 o’clock.’ You said, thinking about the busy season that was coming up. You heard the lady ask something to the mystery man in the background before answering you. 

‘That’s fine, he’ll be there tonight, and don’t you worry, he’s a nice man.’ She told you and you smiled a bit, you worked in an industry were the meaning of the word appeared just as often as real unicorns did, you didn’t care whether he was nice or not. You just wanted to know what was so important. 

‘Well, thank you for helping out, it was really nice of you, but I’ll have to leave in a few minutes.’ You said, looking at your watch and seeing that your small break was almost over. 

‘No problem, Dear, look after yourself!’ She told you and you felt yourself lighten up a little, it had been a long time ago someone cared about your health. 

‘You too, goodbye.’ You said and hung up. You wondered what the unknown man would like to talk to you about while you walked back to your building, but as soon as you stepped through the doors, different problems were thrown at your head. 

Guess there’s no time to daydream right now. 

\--------------------------------------------------That evening--------------------------------------------------------

You were listening to a jazz radio station that always helped you relax when you came home from a long and tiring day of giving people orders and coming up with bright ideas. You softly hummed along with the melody while you poured some with wine in the spaghetti you were cooking in some kind of fancy oil with a name that gave you a headache. You didn’t know for sure whether your guest would be eating with you, but just in case you made a semi-fancy dinner. 

Your doorbell rang and you quickly took off your apron, and walked over to the door. You noticed while opening it that you were still suited-up, but you didn’t mind, a good first impression mattered. 

And apparently your guest had been thinking the same thing, because he was also wearing a pitch black suit. It made him look classy and sophisticated, and the way he was standing gave him a confident look, like he was used to receiving authority. He was good looking, but too old for you, he could be your father. 

‘Good evening’ He spoke lightly in a low voice with a British accent, you had already decided that you liked the man. He was smirking lightly and he oozed charm. You were used to judging people and things on their looks, it was basically all you did, and in this case you were not disappointed. 

‘Evening. Please, come in.’ You told him politely, as you stepped aside and held the door open for him. You closed the door after him and saw him looking at the apartment, he didn’t look very awe-struck, unlike some other guests you’d received in the past, so you assumed this wasn’t his first time in such a modern, luxurious place. 

‘The name’s Crowley.’ He introduced himself, as he held out a hand for you to shake. You did, with a firm grip and smiled. The man had a strange name, but a good shake, that was the best way to find out what kind of person you were against.

‘(Y/N), but you already knew that.’ You told him while walking to the kitchen. 

‘Would you like some dinner? I wasn’t sure if you had already eaten and decided to cook for two, just in case.’ You told him while adding the last few ingredients. 

‘That would be perfect, thank you.’ He answered politely and you prepared the dishes and took them to the table that was already set. Crowley had hung up his coat by the entrance and sat down at the table in front of you. 

‘So, if you don’t mind, I always prefer to get to the subject as soon as possible. What did you want to talk about?’ You said to him, estimating him like someone who could be great at senseless chitchat, but also like one who preferred not to. 

‘Well then, I’ll get right to it. What do you know about your father?’ He asked and you immediately stopped eating, looking at him confused. You had never known your father and you hadn’t really cared before, this topic hadn’t been on your mind in an incredibly long time. 

‘Barely anything. He had a one-night stand with my mother and moved on, she never saw him again, why?’ You asked suspiciously. A stranger coming over asking about your dad wasn’t really a good sign, or maybe this was his lawyer and you’d inherited a fortune, not that you needed it. 

‘Well, a few weeks ago some documents came to my attention that revealed some information to me that had been unknown until now. Basically they told me I had a daughter. So I put some of my men at work to find out who she was and before I knew it, I’m here.’ He said evenly, eying your response as he revealed that you were currently having dinner with your father. 

What the actual fuck

There’s a guy who decides to come barging in, telling you he was your father. 

Breathe in, breathe out, don’t start screaming

Your mind was working at hyper speed, why did he have to tell you this news like this? Though there wasn’t probably a better way to say it. He can’t write a letter, or an e-mail and he couldn’t phone you, that wouldn’t be personal enough. Even though you thought everything was going a tad too fast, you appreciated the forwardness, it made everything much more clear and easier to understand. Now, you had to impress this strange man.

‘That wasn’t as dramatic as I’d imagined.’ You said sassily with a hint of cynicism in your voice while leaning back in your chair, again doing a full scan on the man before you. You managed to look reserved and elegant, but behind that façade you were screaming and running around aimless circles. 

‘Should I’ve worn a mask, amputated a limb of yours and thrown you in a shaft after telling the wonderful news?’ He sassed back and you smirked, a Star Wars reference in a British accent while using sarcasm, you had a pretty cool dad. That sounded fucking weird. 

‘You didn’t know?’ You asked him suspiciously, you had always believed that your father hadn’t cared enough. 

‘No, and I’m bloody pissed about it myself that your mother never told me.’ He huffed and you smiled a bit. It was, of course, a shock to you. You apparently had a father, but you weren’t disappointed. You could recognise some of your characteristics in him and the fact that he hadn’t know about you either put you at ease. Besides, the moment he had found out about your existence he made contact with you, that was pretty impressive. 

‘Alright, and I’m sorry if this sounds rather rude, but what do you want?’ You asked in a gentle tone, you wanted to know what he expected from you. He thought a little bit and looked at you before answering. 

‘I just want to get acquainted with you. I’m a fairly busy man and I haven’t got the time nor the patience for a family, but I’ve always wanted a daughter and now one magically appeared.’ He said with a slight mocking tone at the end, you really appreciated this man.

‘Well…I’m intrigued, but I would like to see the documents first, after that we can start building up the whole father-daughter thing people always seem to be talking about.’ You smirked and raised your glass of wine to toast, he took his and a high sound of glass clashing against each other followed. You wouldn’t immediately start calling him dad and expecting him to really see you as a daughter, but you needed something in your life that you could hold on to, and maybe this new experiment was that well-needed distraction. 

‘To a new bond.’ He said, drinking his wine, clearly looking content with himself. You just nodded and took a sip for yourself, this was definitely not the way you imagined how the evening would go by.

\------------------------------------------------STORYTIME--------------------------------------------------------- 

At first, it was all a bit strange of course. Suddenly you had a father who actively wanted to be a part in your life, like you had wanted at one point in your life. Once in every few weeks you would go out to get dinner and talk, and slowly you started to get warmed up to each other. 

A year had passed and you liked to think that you were pretty close now. You two shared a lot of characteristics and had easily gotten along, you often called to check up on each other and you saw each other quite frequently. Crowley had also proven to be quite useful in your worklife after he stopped by a meeting and had gave you great advice that had resulted in an incredibly successful campaign. 

But you didn’t fully trust him yet. There were some things about him that didn’t quite add up. Like the fact that he didn’t seem to have another name than ‘Crowley’ and that he never really told anything concrete about his job. The only thing you knew about his work is that he had an important position and that it was essential to some people. 

Then the day came you found out what he really did. 

You had been walking home from a cocktail party on your heels and dressed in an elegant, tight, black dress you usually used for this kind of events. You had more than enough money to buy a different one each time, but you couldn’t really be bothered, you didn’t care that much. 

Then a van pulled up right next to you and some men stepped out, you immediately jumped away and you wanted to start running but you couldn’t run hard enough because of those stupid heels. You felt a hand grab your shoulder and your instinctively twisted around and punched the guy straight in the face, the others caught up and before you knew it you were surrounded. Fleeing was no option, so you decided to try to fight them of. You hit two of the three guys pretty hard, but not hard enough, it almost seemed like they didn’t actually feel it. Then you got grabbed from behind and a cloth was held to your nose. You felt yourself slip into unconsciousness as you got carried into the vehicle, off to god knows where.


	2. Of course your daddy issues had to be 'not natural'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the story is progressing so slowly, in the next chapter you will meet Dean and from then on it'll go a lot faster. First I needed to establish your relationship with our one and only. Thanks for reading!

You felt yourself slowly gaining conscious, a headache was killing you and your muscles ached from the uncomfortable position you were sitting in. But you knew you shouldn’t make a move nor a sound, because then the attackers would know you had woken up. Pfff and people said you didn’t learn anything from watching TV. You tried to hear and feel what was going on, because you were currently blindfolded. 

Your hands were tied back, and your legs were fastened on each leg of the seat you were sitting in. You felt a small breeze on your skin, so you were kind of outside, you thought. 

Part of you wanted to scream and cry for help, but some kind of instinct had taken over you that forced you to think rationally. You knew that that wasn’t going to help, and that it would only make you more vulnerable, so you kept calm. And slowly you raised your head from it’s hanging position and you rolled your shoulders. You were keeping yourself together. You were going to be fine, don’t panic, if those motherfuckers believed you were in control, so would you. Calm.

‘Ah! You’re awake! How splendid!’ A very annoying male voice exclaimed, and you heard footsteps approach you. 

The blindfold was roughly pulled from your head and you blinked a few times to adjust to the light. You were in a big, abandoned warehouse you had never seen before. The best thing now is to get him talking, then you could look for clues of where you might be and try to escape. That was what your favourite characters would do, do what Hermione would do.

‘Really? A warehouse? That’s incredibly outdated you know, I wouldn’t give you point for creativity for all this.’ You said semi-confident, trying to act like nothing fazed you. Inside you where crying and calling out for your mother, why did you have to walk alone in New York at night? You are a millionaire for gods’ sake, get a bodyguard, stupid. 

‘So you’ve inherited our gift for not giving a shit, remarkable. Especially since you haven’t figured out any other of your… heritages.’ He grinned, standing confidently as more men appeared, now the true fear started seeping into your bones. 

‘You care about money? Fine. But you’ll have to let me go, I’m the only one who has access to my bank account.’ You spat, keeping your voice even. But you were getting really desperate to flee this scene, you were incredibly outnumbered and tied up. 

‘No no little angel, we don’t want your money, we just need you to keep sitting there and be pretty. Maybe you could tell us something, huh?’ He mocked you, and the other men in the room grinned mischievously at the nickname, a shudder had passed through your spine while he talked. He was bat-shit crazy, you could tell by the way he was handling the situation, he was enjoying this.

You understood that they wanted some kind of information you had, and you didn’t know what it was, but it would be harmful to someone, so you wouldn’t tell it. 

‘What do you want to know?’ You asked, your voice finally showing some fear. The demon grinned and grabbed a chair, placing it in front of you. He put his hand on your knee and you wanted to lash out to him, but you were completely helpless with your wrists behind your back. 

‘Why haven’t you used your all of your gifts?’ He asked you and seemed serious. You decided to play along like you knew what he was talking about, everything to make you seem less vulnerable then you really were. 

‘I don’t need them.’ You said, stubbornly, raising your chin lightly. 

‘Right, you are a young female who has set up a highly successful company without any supernatural help, and you are not detectable to us because you don’t use your gifts.’ He said, sarcasm dripping of his voice while he rolled his eyes. 

This guy was really out of his mind, supernatural your ass. Meanwhile you were using the small, pointy ring you were wearing to cut the ropes that tied your wrists together. 

‘Well then, if you know so much about me, why don’t you go ahead and tell me what my other ‘gifts’ are? You clearly are an expert on this matter.’ You said half mockingly, trying to flatter him and keep him talking, you were almost done with the rope.

‘I don’t think so, angel, I think you didn’t even know that you have them. Because else, you wouldn’t let me do this…’ He said while slowly trailing both his hand up and down your thighs, every time a bit higher. One of his hands cupped your face and slowly caressed your neck, making it’s way lower and lower. Anger took over your body and tears welled up, he couldn’t just touch you like that, he just couldn’t. You spat in his face as you trembled furiously, afraid what he might do next. 

‘Go to hell you, son of a bitch.’ You said to clenched teeth, wishing that you could personally send him there. You expected a sarcastic response from the assaulter, but his eyes just widened and then things went to complete shit. 

His head snapped backwards and his mouth opened wide, and a pitch-black smoke came out of it. The smoke kept pouring out of him, and when it was done his body went limb and fell sideways. The others had been standing there without making a sound, and as soon as you looked up the same ritual was followed by them. You were now surrounded by lifeless bodies, and because you were so confused and shocked you started crying. While crying however, you cut through the last pieces of rope and grabbed your phone. There was only one person who you wanted to call right now.

‘Yes, love?’ 

‘Dad, I need your help.’ You said trying to stop sobbing, but you really couldn’t. 

‘Stay were you are; I’ll be there in a minute.’ He said, sounding stern. 

You hung up and loosened up the ropes around your ankles enough to shimmy out of the loop. Then you sat there, wondering how long it would take him to get here. Within less than 15 second the large and rusty door opened and you saw him walk in in his regular outfit. He quickly looked at the bodies on the floor but he didn’t seem fazed, he immediately walked over to you and cupped your face as he crouched down. 

‘Are you alright? Did they hurt you?’ he asked concerned and you shook your head, wiping away your tears with the back of your hand. 

‘They took me in their van and drugged me, when I woke up he started saying some really strange things about my heritage and he was talking about you too… And then…’ You fell silent, trying to find a way to tell him what you saw without ending up in an asylum. 

‘Tell me what happened, it doesn’t matter how strange it might sound.’ He assured you and the idea popped into your head that he might know more of this all than you had thought. 

‘I told him to go to hell and a black smoke came out of his mouth, the other’s followed soon after.’ You said breathlessly, still not believing it. You had seen some pretty freaky shit, but this was just impossible. Crowley sighed and stood up, holding out a hand to help you get up, when you took it you were suddenly sitting on your sofa in your apartment. You looked around you and blinked a few times, making sure that that actually had happened. 

‘What the actual fuck is going on.’ You almost screamed at your dad, after having taken in a deep breath, you wanted answers, now. 

‘Calm down love, I’ll explain everything to you as soon as possible, but you need to be rational before I tell you.’ He said, and that was one of the things you liked about him, he was always so chill and never got worked up about something. You took in a few breaths and felt yourself slowly go back to normal. 

‘All right, I’m fine now, start at the beginning.’ You told him, looking him straight in the eye. 

‘The men that kidnapped you wanted to get to me, they are former employees of my company who didn’t agree with the policy I conducted, so they are…rebelling.’ He said and you started to shake your head. 

‘No. You are not going to be so vague, you are going to tell me what they were and what that company is and what you do right now.’ You said seriously, leaving no room for him to keep hiding the truth from you. 

‘The men were demons who wanted to kill me, by luring me into their trap, wanted the power over hell.’ He told you and you went rigid. This guy was just as crazy as those criminals. Demons, yeah right. 

But a small bell rang in the back of your mind, and you seemed to remind something about demons being relevant to you. Not to mention you had really seen the black smoke pouring out of their mouths, and you had teleported back to your apartement.  
‘So you are a demon too?’ You asked him, already knowing the answer. 

‘The king of hell himself.’ He told you while leaning back, looking kind of proud, but also weary. Now all his stories make sense, he was hell’s boss. That’s kind of cool, and completely mental. 

‘Okay, well, how did I exorcise…those…uh…demons?’ You asked, not really believing what was happening. 

‘You are cambion, or a katako. Half human, Half demon. You are extremely powerful; I’ve heard of another one before but I’m glad to tell you you’re not in that much trouble. He was destined to be the anti-christ and that led him to a bitter end.’ Crowley sighed, looking a bit disappointed. You were trying to process what he was saying. 

‘I’m not human?’ You exclaimed, now slightly panicking. 

‘Half human, and that’s not something you should worry about, you have been like that all your life now and you managed rather well I must say.’ He said while appreciating the modern and luxurious apartment with It’s view to most of New-York’s skyline. You had to agree with him, it didn’t bother you really. It was kind of shocking, but you didn’t mind. 

‘Yes I did, is that because of the powers?’ You asked him, curious about your so-called abilities. This day felt like a dream, or a bad nightmare. 

‘Might be, yes. It’s not completely clear what you can do but I’m certain it has helped you to be able to understand people and manipulate them.’ He said casually like it was no deal. 

‘Then why haven’t I noticed anything about these gifts?’ You challenged him, hoping to find a mistake in his story so he could admit it was all a prank. 

‘Your mother has made a witch pull up a powerful wall in your mind, but it hasn’t been enough to really contain everything, so it is kind of seeping out.’ He told you, and you nodded, it all sounded plausible in a parallel universe. 

‘Those men. You told me once that some employees of yours’ had walked away from your company, in your opinion hell, and had caused some collateral damage. What was that damage?’ You asked wearily, trying to find all the pieces that had been missing in the information he had been giving you over the year. 

‘They would burn buildings, steal possessions and… severely harm people.’ Crowley said, carefully choosing his words, you understood that that meant killing in a painful way. You really hated the idea of people being harmed because they wouldn’t listen to their king. 

‘How many people are there that can do what I should be able to?’ You asked and Crowley narrowed his eyes, not liking where this was going. 

‘It’s just you, why?’ He asked you suspiciously and you hummed a bit in responds, your hand holding your head up as you were contemplating whether this was a good idea. 

‘(Y/N), I know that look, what are you thinking?’ Crowley said wearily, knowing you have had an in your opinion genius idea, and you were thinking of all the possibilities how that could go wrong. There were quite a lot of fatal scenario’s in this case, but you didn’t seem to really mind. 

‘Well… I’ve got a deal for you, it’s win-win.’ You said and smirked a bit, this whole situation was still surreal but you wanted to make the best of the nightmare. 

‘You’re already thinking like a demon, love.’ Crowley smirked and sat back satisfied with the girl that was going to represent his heir. 

‘What if I help you out with keeping those demons in line? It’s great for your image, right? A right hand, your daughter, who is incredibly powerful but will always stay at her father’s side. I get to kill the demons that have gone too far, and that way I save human lives. In the meantime, I can do what you want me to.’ You explained confidently, this was the hundredth time you had explained a concept to someone and it didn’t cost you any energy to paint a pretty picture to convince him.

‘Hmmm, the last time I got family involved with the business it didn’t end well.’ Crowley said while he was weighing the pros and cons of the plan. 

‘Family? Do I have more family?’ You asked excited, maybe there was something good about this day. 

‘Yes, Rowena, your grandmother was a witch, a devious ginger whore if I may add.’ Crowley said, not really watching his word or tone, he was concentrating too hard on your proposition. 

Cool, your grandmother had been a witch. She was probably dead now, and if Crowley didn’t like her you wouldn’t have either. 

Wait a second.

Why were you believing this? You should be screaming and yelling and throwing things at Crowley while questioning his sanity, but it all felt so natural to you. Maybe that’s the reason why you were never happy with what you were doing, you were born to save lives, and you had superpowers. Did that make you a superhero? Hehehe, you could be the new daredevil, at least you had demon blood. 

‘All right, let’s do it.’ Crowley said, pulling you out of your thoughts. 

‘Really?’ You asked him surprised. 

‘Most definitely, you are a very skilled young lass. With your powers and your knowledge of multiple martial arts you will be able to defend yourself, and I think you’re right on the whole enforcing of the power position. So let’s try to run a family business together.’ Crowley said and you smiled, this could be awesome. 

‘If you’re a king, do you have a palace?’ You asked curiously, now that the most important stuff was out of the way. 

‘Shall we go have a look at that horrible place?’ Crowley joked and he held his arm out to you so he could teleport to hell with you. You touched his arm and before you knew it you were standing in a slightly lit hallway of a somehow medieval castle. 

‘Medieval style, logic, classy.’ You said while looking around, the scenery of hell’s castle being inspired on the architecture of the dark ages was fitting. 

Crowley was proud that you were his daughter, you were smart, talented and elegant. Not to mention the beautiful sense of sarcasm and the fact that you actually thought it was cool to be the king of hell. You hadn’t really freaked out about the half-demon thing and you still respected him, even after a year of lying. That whole year had been the best one in centuries, he had been able to screw over the Winchester on multiple occasions and he had grown to really love you like a daughter. He was extremely happy to see that you enjoyed his company too, and that you were going to stand next to his throne. 

‘The throne room.’ Crowley said as he opened the door. You stood in the entrance and watched the room curiously…It was a bit too…modest. 

‘From a pure professional aspect, this room is not saying ‘king of hell’s throne room. It’s not evil or big enough.’ You said, pondering what to do about it. Crowley knew you didn’t say it to lessen his authority, so he nodded and tried to see it from your perspective, it was quite rare that he would do that. 

‘Can I make stuff appear?’ You asked him and Crowley nodded again, so you mentioned to him that he should step out of the lifeless room and you closed the doors.

‘Shall I break the wall in your mind so you can use all of your gifts?’ Your dad asked and you nodded while closing your eyes, feeling his hand touch your forehead. You instantly felt a different and new sensation flow through your body, you didn’t know how to call it but it felt amazing. 

‘Are you feeling all right?’ He asked and you just nodded again, breathlessly at how much sharper you saw each detail, and how much better you could hear his deep, British voice. 

You were slightly dizzy but put your hands against the doors anyways, imagining the most hellish throne room you could ever imagine, one idea popped into your mind and you tried to make it happen. You felt a powerful feeling flow out of your fingertips and you held in your breath until it was over. 

‘Open it.’ You said, and stepped aside. Crowley frowned a bit and opened the doors, his eyes went immediately wide as he took in the changed scene in front of him. Instead of the small, boring throne room, there had been created an entirely different one. This one resembled the one king Joffrey had created in the beginning of Game of thrones, big, impressive and filled with spikes. After a 20 meter walk you came to a higher platform with a big black throne on it. 

‘Do you like it?’ You asked him and Crowley turned around to you, with a look of affection written all over his face. 

‘I am so glad that I found out I have the most amazing daughter in the world.’ He said and you smiled fondly, it was one of the first times he put his affection into words. 

Footsteps approached and you saw Crowley’s stance change, he looked now confident, cold and classy, you recognised the mask and mimicked it the way you had always done. 

‘My lord…’ A man said while walking in, wearing a suit with his hair combed slickly backwards, you didn’t like him. He had stopped and was looking around in awe. Crowley threw you a look and you knew what you had to do, he turned towards the throne and started walking confidently, you immediately followed him. 

‘Tell me, what’s the problem now?’ The king of hell said bored, and you kept a straight face while leaving the man behind. 

‘I wanted to tell you that there was no sign of your daughter and that she might have been captured by some of the deserters, but I see she’s already here. Did you save her, my lord?’ He asked Crowley, and the latter rolled his eyes, looking at you and giving you the permission to speak. 

‘I was more then capable of helping myself out, but not thanks to your great work.’ You sassed him and you saw your father smirk as he sat down on his throne, you stood to its right, slightly to the back to represent your position. You were his right hand, but only to support, not to lead. 

‘How did you trap them to do the exorcism?’ The demon helper asked confused and you almost wanted to groan, but you remained stoic. The first impression was the most important, and you wanted to come across as someone who had complete control over anything she did. 

‘Well, I told him to go to hell and he did.’ You said coolly, not even blinking. 

‘Say hello to my new right hand, (Y/N), she will be treated with as much of respect as the princess of hell ought to receive and she will be my new knight of hell. She will get the deserters back in line and keep the others were they are, because she could kill all of you in a blink of the eye.’ Crowley said, giving you the authority you needed to survive down here. 

‘Tell the others the nouveau regime has arrived.’ He smirked as the demon quickly nodded and walked away as fast as his little legs could carry him.


	3. That awkward moment you're being kidnapped by two gods (or devils because damn they're hot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're up to a great start with the Winchester brothers!! (Sarcasm)  
> Next chapter coming up: Will Dean stop being racist towards demons? Maybe!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if you don't like certain stuff or you particularly do, tell me, I'm here to make the best story I can and I can't do that without feedback :))

‘What do you mean, ‘a new knight of hell’? There’s no such thing, Cas, knights of hell were handpicked by Lucifer and he’s still in the cage.’ Dean spoke harshly to his feathered friend. The latter was standing kind of awkwardly in the middle of the library were he had appeared with the news. He rolled his eyes and looked at Dean annoyed. 

‘I know what a knight of hell is, Dean, but that’s what I have heard from the other angels.’ He explained and Sam nodded. 

‘Maybe they meant it figuratively? Like not literally a knight of hell, but someone with the same skill and power?’ Sam suggested, already thinking ahead of his stubborn brother. 

‘Ah yes, let’s call a new demon a knight of hell because they look alike. Can I call you Sasquatch from now on for the same reason?’ Dean mocked his brother and received a bitchface.

‘You already do, Dean.’ Sam retorted and saw that Cas was losing his patience with all this bickering. 

‘What else do you know, Cas?’ Sam asked, hoping that the situation wasn’t as dangerous as it sounded. 

‘Hell is in better shape then ever, every demon now cooperates and they actually work together quite often, impressive actually. The knight we’re talking about likes to do crossroad deals on a particular place close to New York, from time to time.’ He explained, and seem to have shared all the knowledge about this subject that he knew. 

‘We can pretend to do a crossroads deal and trap him, then chop his head of and bury him in cement.’ Dean proposed, thinking that that would be the easiest way to solve the problem. 

‘I think it’s better if we capture him and find out how he’s made, if we kill him we’ll never know if Crowley’s creating more knights of hell.’ Sam argued, and Cas nodded, he wanted to know how the king of hell had gotten the power to create something only Lucifer should be able to bring forth. 

‘Fine, but if we try to make a deal he probably won’t come. No one wants to deal with us anymore, remember?’ Dean said, a bit pissed that the plan would turn out to be complicated, more things could go wrong. 

‘We can call someone to help us out.’ Sam responded, already standing up to pack his stuff. 

‘All right, I guess we have no other choice.’ Dean sighed. 

‘I’ll go with you to lead the way, if we leave now we’ll be there in the evening.’ Cas said. 

‘All right, let’s go and get us a knight of hell.’ 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------GIVEMEAHELLYES---------------------------------------------------------

‘Uhm, excuse me, miss?’ A demon said nervously, tapping your shoulder to get your attention. You were in the throne room reading a book next to the fireplace. You turned around in your comfy chair so you faced him. 

‘Yeah?’ You asked him, you weren’t rude to the demons, but you didn’t like their malice and you actually preferred to end them all. However, they had a job to do, that is to punish the sinners.

‘There’s a deal to be made on your crossroad, do you want to get it?’ He asked and you smiled, nodding and mentioning with your hand that he could go. You liked doing crossroad deals because often you would be able to find another way to help out the desperate person so he or she didn’t have to sell their soul. Your dad had noticed, but he hadn’t said anything about it, he wasn’t hard on you. 

You stood up, checked your looks and were happy to see that you were wearing your favourite ripped dark grey jeans with a black tank top and a red and black plaid blouse. You grabbed your leather jacket and put it on quickly, you were still able to be cold. Then you transported to the crossroads. 

A girl who looked nervous was standing there, you guessed she was kind of your age and she had bright red hair that looked really cute in your opinion. She was wearing a shirt with ‘Yo harry, you’re a wizard.’ and a thug looking Hagrid on it, you were glad to recognise it as one of the Paint merch from harry potter in 99 seconds. 

‘Good evening, how may I help you.’ You said, keeping your distance between the girl and you, you couldn’t be careful enough these days. 

‘Are, are you a d-demon?’ She stuttered while tears welled up in her eyes, she looked so desperate and you wanted to comfort her in some way, but for now you had to stick to the protocol. 

‘I’m here to help you, but you’ll have to help tell me with what.’ You said gently, remaining professional but nice at the same time.

‘I…I broke my fiancés ‘Last of Us’ game, but this was one of the five in the world with special commentary, and he will be so mad if he finds out I broke it.’ She cried and you felt yourself feel very sorry for the girl, luckily you had a plan. 

‘Stay here, I’ll be back in a second.’ You said while quickly transporting to your apartment and grabbing your copy of The Last of Us with the special commentary, the girl was lucky you had been able to buy it a while ago. You quickly transported back and you saw the girl looking confused at you. 

‘I’ve got one of the other five copies right here, but I need you to do something for me, …...?’ You said and smiled, genuinely. She looked even more confused that a demon was being so nice. 

‘My name’s Charlie, and I’ve got to hand over my soul?’ She asked, and you could see that she would do it. 

‘No need to do that, love, but you’ve got to dump that motherfucker.’ You said seriously, intensely gazing into her eyes. Her eyes widened and she looked surprised. 

‘What?’ She exclaimed and you smiled sympathetically at her. 

‘If your fiancé scares you so much you are willing to sell your soul so he won’t be mad at you, he’s a dick. Dump him and go find a guy or a girl, whatever, that won’t make you feel insecure, or afraid, ever. You look like a really sweet girl, and I think you can do better.’ You said and smiled at her, she looked like she didn’t know what to say. 

‘Thank you?’ She said confused and you laughed a bit. 

‘No problem. Here, take this.’ You grinned and walked towards her, with your arm stretched out in front of you, holding the game. She took 5 small steps back, suddenly, and two men stepped out of the bushes. 

One was incredibly tall, with long hair and a really handsome face. You guessed that under those layers of clothing he had an equal handsome body. Right now he looked worried, he was frowning and checking you out. 

The other one was still tall, but smaller than the first guy. You didn’t even really believe he was human; he must be one of the angels your father had spoken about. His eyes were even in the dark a beautiful shade of green, and he wore a cocky look on his face. 

‘Trapped you, you evil bitch.’ The shorter man said, and you were just fucking confused. 

‘I’m sorry?’ You asked him, wondering how he had trapped you since you were still outside. The red haired girl silently pointed to the ground, while looking guilty. 

You crouched and moved the thick layer of mud with your hand, what revealed a red stripe, you suddenly understood. They must be hunters who thought you were a full-on demon and they’d wanted to trap you with that sign, what a pity that they’d made a mistake. You wanted to get up, but lost in your thoughts you hadn’t noticed that one of the guys had sneaked up on you. Before you could knock him out or push him away with telekinesis, he had given you such a hard blow to the back of your head, the world turned black. 

\-----------------------------------------------------You’reKidnappedAgain----------------------------------------------------------

You woke up, slowly, and felt that you couldn’t move your hands nor your feet. This was the second time you were being kidnapped, but your mind worked differently this time. A panic set into your body and mind when you remembered the first time, it had been quite traumatic for you and you have had many nightmares about it the past month. Your eyes went open wide and you started yanking the chains that held your hands and feet to the massive chair. 

When you heard the door open you calmed down immediately and looked around, you were in a small room hid behind some bookshelves. The only stuff in your part of the room was your chair, standing in a devil’s trap, and a cabinet that could only be filled with bad stuff. 

The guys that had been at the crossroads walked in and moved the bookshelf so they were in your…eh…let’s call it a prison, shall we?

‘Well, I’ve been lucky with my prison guards in here. They’ve got the beauty but not the brains’ You joked, picking up on the usual demon script to hide your fear. 

‘Shut up.’ The small one spat at you, and you raised an eyebrow. 

‘We’ve got a bit of an attitude, haven’t we?’ You sassed quite Britishly. 

‘You are going to answer some questions of ours, and then we might let you go.’ The tall one said, more level headed. 

‘Wait a second.’ You said while squinting your eyes. ‘Two hunters, a tall moose-like guy who’s calm, kind of smart and a short, hot headed one. Multiple similarities and dressed in boring colours, and both stupid enough to pick fights with hell. You two are the Winchesters.’ You said, feeling the fear slowly decrease as you became more intrigued in the situation. You could pop out and kill the two any second, but you really didn’t want to kill humans. 

‘Yes, and you are some low-levelled demon who is going to give us some information about that new dude, the knight of whatever.’ The short one said, dangerously twirling around a knife in front of your face. 

‘Chill out man, I’ll tell you anything I know. By the way, why dude?’ You asked him offended. 

‘Yeah, he’s a guy, right?’ The tall one asked, Sam was his name, you thought.

‘I think that assumption is borderline sexist, the new knight of hell is a chick. A really hot one, if I might add.’ You said seriously, but you were having the time of your life, those guys thought you were a regular demon, idiots.

‘We don’t care what you think, we want to hear what you know about her.’ Dean almost screamed and you were a bit scared of him, you had heard about the things he’d done to demons and knew that he was a dangerous man. Not to you, but still. 

‘Tell me where I should start.’ You simply answered and Sam looked a bit confused again. 

‘Where did she come from? Why is she supporting Crowley and what makes her so special?’ He asked and you nodded. 

‘She came out of another woman, Crowley is her sugar daddy and she wanted to help him out, and she’s special because her mama told her that when she was young.’ You answered, smirking lightly. Dean rolled his eyes and Sam just looked disappointed. 

‘What’s up, Moose? What did you expect?’ You asked him, lightly and not really hostile. 

‘I’m wondering why you’re acting like that. You wanted to help Charlie out without taking her soul, and I think you were really afraid a second ago before we walked in but decided that acting like a regular demon would be easier. And somehow you give off a different vibe, I think.’ Sam said and your mask almost broke, he seems like an intelligent and nice guy, but you were their prisoner and you shouldn’t forget that. 

You kept silent, staring straight forwards, you weren’t going to lie to them and you didn’t know what exactly to answer, so you decided saying nothing would be the best thing. 

‘Is the person who your vessel belongs to still alive?’ Dean asked impatiently, and you threw him a disgusted look. 

‘Not cool dude, this ain’t a vessel, this is my own body.’ You said offended and you heard Dean groan. 

‘I’m done.’ Dean said and grabbed a cup of water that had been standing next to the cupboard. Then he proceeded to throw it in your face. You closed your eyes and counted to 3, or else you were afraid you might smite him. 

‘Now you really pissed me off.’ You said while opening your eyes and looking at the two seriously confused guys. 

‘That should burn.’ Dean said and you got even more annoyed than you already were. 

‘You should think.’ You said while looking at him mockingly. 

‘Why doesn’t it burn?’ Sam said, running all the possibilities through his head that made you immune to holy water. 

‘Because I am not a demon.’ You said calmly, and watched it sink in. The two men looked at each other in pure and utter confusion and you didn’t even think this was funny anymore. 

‘Then what are you?’ Dean said, remembering the fact that you had been able to teleport to the crossroad. 

‘I’m the new knight of hell.’ You said, thinking that it might be better they didn’t know you were half human half demon, it would scare them. The confusion fade away and harsh expressions filled their faces, and you knew you might’ve made a misstep. 

‘Why are you helping Crowley?’ Sam asked roughly. 

‘He has something called integrity. As long as he’s the king, contracts will be kind of fair and followed by all demons. He’s done also some really nice home improvement in hell, just like Hades. He’s a business man, and he knows how to run it. Unfortunately, there are some really really stupid demons who decide that livin’ la vida loca is much more fun, and they go on killing sprees and destroy other people’s possessions. I’m helping him to gain more authority over those idiots, so the number of innocent casualties are lessened.’ You explained like you were giving one of the presentations you used to give to the CEO’s of big companies. 

‘You are a knight of hell because you want to save people?’ Dean asked incredulously, and you grinned sheepishly. 

‘Wait that doesn’t explain how you can teleport without being a demon, because knights of hell are demons.’ Sam said and you cursed his smart mind. So you decided to remain silent. 

‘Don’t worry Sammy, we’ve got all the time in the world.’ Dean said while walking away. Sam followed him and turned of the lights as he closed the door. 

When he had closed it you shut yours, you had always been afraid of the dark, and right now you were tied up in the dark, and you didn’t want to use your powers in case they walked in. You knew you could make a little light appear, but you hadn’t mastered yet the art to make it disappear, if Sam or Dean would see that, they would know what you were capable of and then you wouldn’t be able to chat with them anymore. 

Dean was beautiful, holy shit. He seemed to have this kind of fire in him that kept him driven, and it was incredibly admirable. He wasn’t stupid at all, you had noticed it in the way he chose his words and handled the situation, he was just a little bit impulsive. You would make your way through this few hours alone if it meant seeing him up close again. 

But the dark was closing in on you and you started breathing heavier and faster, before you knew it you were hyperventilating, tears brimming in your eyes. But you forced yourself to keep on the chains, to not give in to you fear. And then someone threw the door open, you looked up in confusion as you saw Sam standing in the opening with a gun pointed at you, when he saw your look of distress he frowned and lowered his gun. 

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked suspiciously, noticing the wetness and panic in your eyes. 

‘Nothing man, I was just thinking about a book I watched earlier today, it was really sad.’ You said, trying to play it of coolly. But Sam wasn’t buying it and begged you with some sick kind of puppy-look on his face to tell him what was up. 

‘I’m afraid of the dark.’ You whispered and Sam looked confused. A knight of hell that was afraid of the dark, peculiar. 

‘I’ll leave the lights on.’ He just said and you nodded gratefully as he left. 

Sam wasn’t so bad, now you had to win over Dean.


	4. If you two had a shipping name, could it be deanmon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that we're done introducing, I can get to the really lovely confusing part where you guys fall in love. Great >:)
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if you dislike something or if you want a particular thing to happen, tell me please :D

You had been killing time for the past hundred hours by singing songs, making up stories, trying to read what was written on the books on the shelves and thinking in general. 

The first few hours you had replayed what had happened in your head and analysed every little move that Sam, Dean and Charlie had made. From their actions to their words, you tried to deduct who they actually were, behind al the stories you had heard. But after what seemed an eternity the memories began to fade a little, you probably had overused them. You found yourself staring blankly at the wall, with every now and then a pang going trough you when the image of Dean reappeared in your head, and the look of disgust he had on his face when he looked at you. You had never been looked at like that, and you could say it affected you quite a lot. 

The door opened and you slipped into your demon modus again, you’d showed enough weakness for today, thank you very much. Who would pay a visit to you? Sam? to tell you he believes you’re not a bad person and to almost break your mask? Or Dean, to make your head swim with various thoughts and to make your heart ache with shame. 

But it was the red haired girl, called Charlie, who came in. 

‘Ah, there’s our favourite geek.’ You said and smirked, while you actually felt a bit sad. You had really wanted to help her. 

‘Yeah, hey, I just…’ Her mouth was still opened but no words were coming out, you immediately saw that this girl had balls, but no evil fibre in her whole body. 

‘It’s fine, really, you were helping out your friends. I at least hope you’ve watched the commentary?’ You said kind of nicely, and Charlie looked at you curiously. 

‘Why were you so nice to me? Isn’t it the main goal for a demon to collect as much souls as possible?’ She asked you and you grinned a bit. 

‘That’s true, but I’m not a demon.’ You said while Charlie grabbed a chair and sat in front of you. 

‘Sam told me that. He told me that you’re a knight of hell, who should be incredibly evil and that you’re afraid in the dark.’ She almost questioned you while squinting her eyes and reading your expression, you however held your face clear of all emotions. 

‘Sam’s rather smart, though not smart enough to leave me alone, sadly.’ You mocked and rolled your eyes. 

‘Where did you get the game?’ Charlie asked you, while giving you a look up and down.

‘My apartment.’ You said coolly. 

‘How did it get in your apartment?’ She continued, suspiciously.

‘I bought it.’ You said simply and Charlie squinted her eyes again, looking sceptical while probably asking herself if you had stolen it. 

‘I can hear you think, sweet cheeks, and don’t judge someone you don’t know so quickly. That’s really not cool, and disappointing.’ You spoke rather harshly, because she had looked like someone you could’ve been friends with. Sadly, she thought you were evil and she’d kidnapped you. 

‘I’m sorry, what’s your name?’ She asked you and you debated whether to tell her, you had multiple social media accounts and googling you would give a lot of info free. 

‘(Y/N) (Y/L/N).’ You said, deciding that it didn’t matter. 

‘Well (Y/N), thank you for trying to help me out at the crossroad, that was really nice of you. And sorry for the kidnapping thing, if you’re not evil the guys won’t harm you.’ She said and you knew that that was a lie, increased pulse gave her away. 

‘I know you are lying Charlie, but thank you for trying to make me feel better about being tortured in a minute.’ You threw her a sad smile and you saw a war waging on in her mind as she walked away leaving you alone again. 

Maybe you could nap a little bit.

\------------------------------------------------------napsaregreat---------------------------------------------------

You suddenly woke up because of a loud noise, and you immediately opened your eyes, completely startled. You saw a vicious looking Dean who had apparently thrown Charlie’s chair closer to yours, and when he sat down your knees were almost touching. He grabbed a knife and held it against your throat. 

‘You and me, we’re going to have a chat.’ He said and you stared him in the eyes with a poker face. God he had beautiful eyes. 

‘Sam and Charlie are determined that you are not just some random, evil servant of hell but I don’t agree with them. So I’m going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer truthfully, if I sense the slightest hint of a lie, I’ll end you.’ Dean said and you just kept staring at him, trying to figure out his hate towards you. 

‘What were you doing at the crossroad?’ He asked sternly. 

‘A demon said that there was someone at my favourite crossroad, and I came to see what I could do for that person. Then I tried to help Charlie but you very rudely trapped me.’ You had figured out there was no harm in telling the truth, besides, he won’t be able to kill you anyway. 

‘Why is it your favourite?’ He asked and you frowned a bit, wondering why he was interested in that. 

‘I grew up in New York, I liked to ride my bike on those roads when I was little because there was never a chance that I would get scooped up by a car.’ You answered and thought back at those times, when everything had been better. 

‘How old are you?’ He asked and you were really trying to figure out what he was up to. 

’26, but you could’ve googled that.’ You said a bit cynically and you felt the knife cut your skin lightly. You closed your eyes to keep yourself together and not use your powers to get it away. 

‘Not your vessel’s, yours.’ Dean spoke harshly, with a deep gravelly voice that made your bones into jelly. 

‘I’ve got no vessel, I already told you that. I’m me, and I ain’t no demon.’ You said offended again. Dean seemed to be thinking if he believed you, there were so many things that didn’t fit into the story, but you didn’t look like you were lying. 

‘Then how did you teleport, huh? You’re not human.’ He spat and you almost wanted to shrug, but you quickly remembered you were tied down and that you were being threatened. 

‘You won’t believe me anyways.’ You told him. 

‘Humour me.’ He said mockingly, and you asked yourself if he had any humour at all. 

‘I’m a katako, or a cambion.’ You told him and saw his expression quickly changed into one of confusion and anger. 

‘Liar, cambions are way more powerful than you are. If you were telling the truth you would’ve been able to hop out of that chair the moment we put you into it.’ He said angrily while keeping his knife on your throat. 

You sighed, guess you had to prove it. With your telekinesis you threw the knife out of his hand and popped open the iron that was holding you prisoner. Then you teleported into a different position in your chair so your feet were dangling over one arm rest. 

‘Do you believe me now?’ You asked him, and you saw him reach over to the back of his pants, probably to grab his gun and shoot you. 

You sighed again and teleported to the hallway, when you were there you hopped over to the end of it and opened the door. Then you teleported into one of the chairs that stood in the weird library were Sam was sitting. Sam looked alarmed and you rolled you eyes as you made a cup appear filled with hot chocolate, you took it and gently blew the surface so it would cool down. Sam was still rigid, looking at you in confusion as you took a sip.

‘Chill, I won’t hurt you, I’m just messing with your brother.’ You said and Sam proceeded to look astonished. 

‘SAM, THAT BITCH ESCAPED!’ You heard a furious voice scream while the footsteps came closer and closer. The moment Dean saw you sitting there, in one of the chairs with your legs crossed and drinking from a pink dotted mug he stopped walking. 

‘That was rude.’ You said, referring to the bitch part. Dean gained control over his mind again and started walking up to you, probably to choke you. You made sure he couldn’t move anymore. 

‘STOP THAT.’ He screamed while he fought the invisible force, Sam made a move to sit up but you snapped your head towards him. 

‘I’m not here to harm any of you, Sam, but your brother wants to kill me and I can’t let that happen.’ You said seriously and Sam sat back down. 

‘Let him go, then we can talk about what’s going on.’ He said calmly, probably afraid to set you off. 

‘You can do that? Talk, I mean, without killing me.’ You said to Dean who was still furious.

‘You just want to kill us you evil bitch.’ He growled dangerously.

‘Oh no, Dean Winchester caught on to my master plan, kill you guys while you can defend yourselves, because that is so much easier then the ten thousand other chances I’ve gotten the past few hours.’ You said sarcastically.

‘Seriously, I could’ve killed both of you an infinite amount of times on two thousand different ways and I haven’t done it. I never even harmed a human being, except for the time I slapped my ex, but I’m suspecting now that he’s a demon.’ You said while letting Dean go.

He hadn’t relaxed yet, but he wasn’t planning on killing you either. He walked to the table where you and Sam were sitting and he sat down next to his brother, so across from you. 

‘What do you want from us?’ He asked curtly and you changed into a ‘Are you serious’ kind of expression.

‘Dean, you guys kidnapped me. You wanted something from me.’ You said while taking sips from your hot chocolate.

‘Yeah, we wanted to know if the new knight of hell would be a threat and how he or she was created.’ Sam said, and you nodded understanding. It was logic that hunters wanted to know if there was a new factor to watch out for in hell. 

‘I can tell you my side of the story if you want to.’ You offered honestly and you saw both of their expressions turn into confusion. 

‘I guess…’ Dean said, not admitting it but he was intrigued. 

‘So I own a company in New York, and I was just working hard and hating life, when my old neighbour called me to tell me a guy wanted to speak to me. So he came over to tell me he is my father, we kept in touch and bonded the past year when a while ago I got kidnapped. They were some strange men who needed to trap my dad, but when the leader took things a bit to far I told him he could go to hell, and then he did. That’s how I found out about heaven and hell and all the things in-between, and that I was a cambion with powerful gifts.’ You said and took a pause to sip from your chocolate, and you measured what the guys’ moods were. Dean looked concentrated, as if he was trying to detect a lie. Sam was looking like he now understood everything in the universe. 

‘I had always felt pointless in this world, but when he told me I was mightier than the average demon I decided I could help mankind by smiting those son of a bitches. So I became Crowley’s right hand, his knight of hell…and that’s that I guess.’ You ended your little story by shrugging like this wasn’t such a big deal.

‘You could kill every demon on this planet.’ Dean stated and you nodded, planning on working along with them. You thought they were interesting and you wanted them to like you. 

‘But I only kill the ones that don’t follow the rules. Some of the demons trick humans with shitty contracts, others decide to go on killing sprees and then there are the ones who enjoy stealing. But If I would kill all of them then there wouldn’t be a balance between heaven and earth.’ You said and you saw Sam nodding a little bit, agreeing with you. 

‘But if you can do all those things, why didn’t you escape earlier?’ Sam asked and you smiled a little bit shamefully. 

‘I thought you guys were interesting to talk with, so I decided to play along and see how it went.’ You admitted and you saw Dean’s eyebrows rise. 

‘You let yourself being kidnapped because you wanted to talk with us?’ He asked surprised and you nodded a little bit, your cheeks heating up. You grabbed your mobile phone from a secret pocket in your jacket and looked at the boys.

‘Will anyone be able to trace my call if I use my phone for a second?’ You asked and Sam shook his head. The fact you didn’t want to be traced convinced him that you weren’t here to screw things up for them. 

You quickly dialled your father’s number.

‘(Y/N), Love, are you all right? He asked you and you smiled a bit at his concern, you had put your phone on speaker to show that you didn’t have anything to hide. 

‘Yeah I’m fine, not harmed or anything. I was just calling to let you know I’m okay.’ You said and you heard a relieved sigh. 

‘Thank god, you scared me, sugar.’ He said relieved and Dean suddenly looked really disgusted, you contained your laughter.

‘Sorry, I’ll be back soon and explain everything. Text me if there’s a situation, ‘kay?’ You spoke lightly and you heard Crowley bark some commands to his demons.

‘Of course, I’ll see you soon love.’ He said and hung up, probably to call back his troops. 

‘Crowley is your father.’ Dean said with a face of pure horror, and that stung. So you looked at him with a dead stare that made him shrink a bit. 

‘Tell me Dean, if you meet the son of the best man alive, do you think it automatically means that that kid is pure good to? Or the daughter of a terrorist, do you think the girl will be born with DNA that’ll tell her to go kill people?’ You said angrily, you had probably made your point because he remained silent. 

‘What are the things you can do?’ Sam asked excitedly and you smiled at him. 

‘I can teleport to any place I would like, I can make things appear, I have telekinesis. I have control over demons and I can exorcise them, and I’m hidden out of the sight of any being. I think I’ll be able to do more things in the future but I’m still figuring it out. For example, I don’t know how to make this mug disappear.’ You said while holding it in front of them, and Sam laughed a bit. You smiled too and placed it back on your lap. 

‘Angels will want to end you, or control you if they find out you’re a cambion.’ Dean said, and he looked like he didn’t like the idea. But you assumed he was looking like that because he was talking to you. 

‘Yeah…well…Can you two keep that a secret? Just call me a knight of hell or something. I have not hurt anyone, ever, and I’m not planning to. The moment I go crazy you can send heaven after my ass, but I can assure you that won’t happen.’ You said confidently, and the brothers seemed to think about it. 

‘We’ll discuss it.’ Sam said and you nodded gratefully, and at that moment Charlie walked in. She dropped her glass of water and looked shocked. 

‘Don’t worry, she’s okay.’ Dean said grumpily as he looked at the mess on the floor. You concentrated really, really hard on it and suddenly the puddle with pieces of glass was gone, instead the glass was fixed and ready to use. You grinned proudly at your success. 

Everyone blinked a few times before looking at you, amazed. 

‘Well, thanks for the talk, guys. See ya.’ You said, and popped out of the room.


	5. He's dancing in the mirror, thinking in the shower. La di la da la daaaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh damn, Dean isn't very nice in this story. His personality may seem a bit aggressive, but it's just his way to deal with the confusion of your demon-being. However, next chapters are going to be fun, light, sarcastic and awesome to write (insert emoji with halo in here). 
> 
> And like every you tuber has said once: Leave your comments down below :)

Dean was standing in the shower, his head resting against the wet tiles while the water kept pouring down his back. In here it seemed easier to think about everything that was going on. 

There wasn’t some major crisis going on, they’d established that much. There had been the danger of one if you had really been an evil knight of hell, but thank god you’d been 10 times more powerful and 1000 times less evil than Abbadon. (Great sarcasm Dean, you’re taking over her way of talking)

You’d also been kind of beautiful-

NO!

That’s the reason he had been standing like this for the past hour. For some fucked up reason you just didn’t leave his mind. 

After you had teleported back to…hell, Dean supposed, he had been furious. Some random chick thought it would be funny to play games with him, pretending to be a prisoner and messing with their minds. But the more he thought about it, the more genuine you became in his mind. He couldn’t remember one time where he had caught you lying. 

But you actually weren’t a random chick, he knew that too. He had seen it the moment you had popped up at the crossroads. At first he had thought you were just a knight of hell with a great taste in vessels because, damn son, you looked great. Standing there, in your plaid and leather jacket, he was almost suspecting that the demon had taken over a hunters’ body. 

But then you had helped out Charlie, and Sam and him had come to the conclusion that you were some beginning demon that still had some problems with following the rules. Even so, they had captured you, hoping to find out more about the big threat. You had been a sassy pain in his ass during the first interrogation, and he hadn’t really learned anything from that. 

After that Sam had come to his room, telling him that he had walked past the dungeon and had heard panting. When he had come in he saw you sitting defensively, your chest rising and falling quickly and your eyes almost spilling with tears. Apparently you were scared of the dark. At that point Dean was just confused, one moment you acted like the badass demon-knight-of-whatever with sarcasm and witty comments, and the next moment you were… sweet? 

He had been looking for hours now for a better word to describe you for when you weren’t a dick, and sweet was the most truthful. You had helped Charlie without asking anything back, only that she would find someone better, and the thing you gave away was pretty valuable. Then just before the second interrogation you had been asleep, and you had looked so innocent, he had stood there for a few minutes just looking at you before he had thrown the chair in front of you. And the way you sat on the chair in the library, with your legged crossed and your shoulders bent forwards slightly, a baby pink mug had been cradled in your hands as you looked down-right adorable, he had lost it. He was so mad what you did with his head, messing up all his morals. 

And you told them your story. You were half-demon, the princess of hell, that sounded absolutely disgusting actually, but you had shared your story with him. You only wanted to help people when you found out you had the power to do so.

BUT YOU WERE A HALF-DEMON, SO DEAN, GET YOUR SHIT STRAIGHT.

He punched the wall of the shower in frustration a few times, when he had calmed down slightly he saw that his knuckles were bleeding. He didn’t care.

He absolutely hated it how you were messing with his head. He didn’t do something insanely idiotic like love you, or like you, he wasn’t stupid. But he had taken an interest in you and he wanted to find out more about you. He had googled you and found out you are the CEO of an enormous company. you also had something called ‘instagram’ what apparently was a social media kind of app to post pictures. 

Your pictures had been of busy work days, big events that you had organised with celebrities and several mugs filled with hot liquids. It looked like you were living a perfect life, you had friends, money, a successful job and he had read the comment under your pictures, you could get a man anytime you wanted.

But still you had chosen to become Crowley’s slave, just to help other people out. It was giving up the apple-pie life for the hunter life, it was insane. So you were selfless too. 

The list went on and on. Selfless. Beautiful. Sweet. Caring. Incredibly hot. Sassy. Smart. Talented…AND THE FREAKING KNIGHT OF HELL. He couldn’t believe himself. 

You know what the problem was? He hadn’t gotten laid in a while, that was probably the source of this sick interest in a half demon. He had seen a pretty girl for the first time in a month and his head went crazy, he would go to the bar tonight. Great Idea. Go Dean. Smart.

He turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself, already planning how he would pick up a woman to spend the night with. He was thinking about who he would be, where he would go, what his standards were for tonight…

What he didn’t know is that this evening, he would turn down four offers to go home with a girl. He would go back to the bunker, alone. Get undressed and ready for bed, alone. Then he would be lying there, looking at his ceiling and thinking about the mystery that was you. 

Alone.


	6. And we're definitely going to hell, but we've got all the best stories to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a long chapter. After this shit is going down, mwuhahahaha
> 
> Enjoy and review please, thanks!

It had been months since the last time he had seen you. That didn’t mean Dean wasn’t aware what you were up to, by the way. Every week he would find a few hours to research the news about people who said they had been possessed, and then saved by a girl. Sometimes he would find what he was looking for, and the victim’s descriptions of their saviour always seemed to match with your appearance. 

He had been counting, you had exorcized 17 demons. Saving approximately 31 different people automatically, including 7 kids. He had to admit he was impressed with your strength to fight your demon side, literally. 

Sam and Dean had picked up on a new case: there was the possibility of a haunting in one of the biggest fashion company’s in the world, Burberry. There was no way they could just sneak their way in a building that professional and that big, faking a being FBI in broad daylight would also be a very very bad idea. Luckily there was some kind of event planned, if they walked in then, no one would really notice. 

So there they were, two incredibly handsome guys, dressed in cheap suits, standing against the most beautiful car ever made, waiting to go join a fancy party. Dean was quite content, an elegant party meant rich people, and that meant pretty women in dresses. Sam was weary, looking around nervously for anyone who acted suspiciously. 

‘Come on Sammy, if we finish this quickly we can enjoy the party.’ Dean beamed, while closing the trunk and walking towards the entrance. 

‘Focus on the case, Dean.’ Sam said slightly annoyed, his brother had been acting more and more reserved for a while now, and he wanted to know what was going on with Dean.

‘Chill out, man.’ Dean said with a confident smirk on his face as he walked in as convincing as he could. 

‘Welcome gentlemen, may I check your names on the guest list?’ A suited fellow asked charmingly, and Dean froze. He hadn’t known they would actually check the guest list, and there wasn’t even the slightest chance he could talk his way out of this, by the way the guy was looking at their clearly cheap suits, dick.

Suddenly he reached to his ear and nodded a few times, murmuring some code words into his microphone. 

‘Thank you for coming tonight, gentlemen, and have a nice evening.’ He said, with a slightly forced smile, apparently not happy that he would have to let these cavemen pass. Sam and Dean smiled and shared a confused look, maybe the odds were in their favour, finally.

‘That was weird, huh?’ Sam asked suspiciously, tense and weary, he expected something to pop up and reveal that they were trapped any moment. 

‘Yeah, guess so.’ Dean said, but he was looking for certain aspects of the party that would enable him to grade it on a scale from one to ten, until now it had seemed pretty boring, and all the girls were way too thin. Then something else, he heard, caught his attention.

‘Don’t try to move a moose in the middle of the road, he’s much too big for you...  
He’s 10 feet tall, and that’s not all, he weighs a ton or two...  
You’d better turn around unless you’ve found a way to talk to him...’ 

They heard a soft voice mockingly sing next to them, but when they both looked to the right there was no one to see, except for the other guests of course. 

‘Ask him nicely, and he might decide to be your friend...  
Hey Mr. Moose, you’re standing in our lane...  
Hey Mr. Moose, please get out of our way.’ 

It was a country tune and the girl singing it had started to snap her fingers with the rhythm, the voice came from behind them and both of the brothers turned around as fast as possible. 

You were standing there, with a sassy smirk on your face and your hands slightly raised saying something like ‘tadaaa’. The Winchesters noticed you looked exceptionally good. 

Unlike last time your hair was done perfectly, waving down your back. Your makeup was done professionally and the golden dress you were wearing, that remembered Dean of that Dior commercial, hugged your figure perfectly. Like this you were looking like a true princess.

‘Hello boys.’ You said, mocking your father’s accent while watching their incredulous faces. 

‘(Y/N)?’ Dean asked surprised. 

‘The one and only.’ You smirked. 

‘Why are you following us?’ Sam said frowning and you scoffed. 

‘Are you kidding me right now? You haven’t even researched whose party this is?’ You asked incredulously, those amateurs didn’t know where they went. 

‘Yes I have, It’s to celebrate Burberry working together with a marketing company called Vibrant.’ Sam said confused, and then it dawned upon him. 

‘You’re the CEO of Vibrant.’ He stated and Dean looked surprised. You had mentioned that you were a CEO, but he had thought that your company had something around 10 employees, not 1000. 

‘Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, why are you two guys crashing my party looking like some kind of cheap rip-offs of my usual guests?’ You said impatiently, you had to give a speech in about half an hour. This was the only normal part of your life, and you would like to keep it that way. 

‘There’s a haunting in this building and tonight was the best night to get in.’ Dean said, while checking you out. 

‘A haunting? Like, a ghost haunting?’ You whispered as you mentioned at a waiter to come over with three glasses of Champaign. You were one of the stars at this party, and everyone would notice if you acted suspiciously. Dean rolled his eyes, remembering that you were not a hunter. 

‘No, a teddy bear haunting.’ He said sarcastically and you looked offended. 

‘Eat salt, Winchester.’ You threw back at him and you saw his eyebrows rise at the insult. 

‘Thanks Freddy, the changing rooms are back there, right?’ You asked the waiter as you took the glasses of the tray, he smiled at you warmly.

‘Certainly miss, you look extremely radiant tonight, shall I walk with you?’ He offered kindly and you grinned at him. 

‘You can call me (Y/N), you know that, and I’ll be fine, thank you.’ You answered nicely.

Dean noticed how your attitude changed depending on who you were talking to. If you were them you stood a bit defending and harsh, but with this guy you were almost literally a warm ray of sunshine. He wondered how you would act around them if you were friends, or more. 

‘Follow me.’ You said curtly and walked towards the back of the hall. Multiple people tried to talk to you but you had to excuse yourself every time. You opened a seemingly insignificant door and held it open for the brothers, they looked suspicious but trusted you enough to follow you. You were now in a changing room with a hundred high-quality suits hanging on the racks. 

‘Choose a suit and a size, change and come back. Then I’ll give you clearance to walk wherever you like. That way you won’t attract any attention to you and it’ll be easier to solve the case, okay?’ You asked them and Sam frowned. 

‘But we’re already wearing suits.’ He said, not understanding why he would need to change, poor soul. 

‘Sweetheart, these guests are the best dressed people in the world. To you it might seem meaningless but fashion is everything to them, in those clothes it would be less obvious to hang a LED-sign above your head saying ‘Hey, I do not belong here.’’ You explained without any hint of malice in your voice, you didn’t care either about clothes but you had no choice in this situation. 

‘Why?’ Dean asked dumbfounded, if he looked great in this suit, why would he change. You sighed and decided that being nice and gentle didn’t help with these morons. 

‘They’re Prada, that’s nada. Change.’ You sassed while planning on going back to the crowd. 

‘That’s cute, do you’ve got more one-liners?’ Dean said mockingly and you raised your eyebrows, wondering if he was truly trying to be bitchier than you. 

‘Yes. Look like heaven, give ‘em hell. You’ve got a long way to go, hunter.’ You said and closed the door behind you as you went to greet the new arrivals.

‘Dude, she just completely dissed you.’ Sam grinned and Dean threw him a dirty look

‘Shut up.’ Dean groaned as he threw off his cheap blazer.

They ended up changing in some perfectly fitting suits in black. They were an amazing quality and Dean kind of understood what you had meant when you told them there was a big difference between a cheap suit and this…Burberry one? Whatever.

‘Come on Dean, let’s go.’ Sam said impatiently as Dean adjusted his cuffs. He stepped outside of the changing room, and soon Dean followed. 

‘The presentation is about to start, gentlemen.’ The same guy from the entrance told them, and now looked appreciating at their choice of suits. Sam and Dean both knew that if they would ask what presentation, they would come across as suspicious, so they just followed the guy to the middle of the giant room.

There was a stage set in the middle of the room, and a weird machine was standing on top of it. The boys shared a confused glance as they stood around it with the rest of the guests. A round of applause went around as you stepped on the stage, smiling lightly, a bit nervous for the speech. You had done this a million times before, but at those moments there wasn’t standing a god-like hunter in the crowd who you wanted to impress. 

‘Good evening everyone, thank you for coming.’ You started off, you were smiling slightly, keeping an elegant and reserved look on you. For the people who didn’t know you that would be the best first impression.

You flipped over a switch of the machine and the lights went out in the room. Dean and Sam heard some shocked ‘oohh’s’ and ‘aahhh’s’ coming from the women and couldn’t help but roll their eyes, these people were so soft. Next, you pressed a button and the machine started projecting light on the high ceiling and walls in the room. 

Again people made surprised noises, but now Dean was one of them. The whole night sky was projected detailed on the roof. Not the sky you see I the cities, with three or four stars if you are lucky. But it looked like how it’s supposed to be, with infinite stars and colours shining bright, and it was dazzling. He immediately felt a serene state take over his body, as he saw the lights floating around, if only he could be this relaxed more often.

‘It’s beautiful, isn’t it?’ You asked after a few minutes of staring at this phenomenon. People murmured approving words and you nodded a bit. 

‘It’s something you don’t see anymore, unless you are willing to fly over to a mountain chain and climb up one of those accumulation of pebbles.’ You said, a disapproving tone seeping into your voice. People chuckled at your co

‘What’s the essential aspect of this picture that makes it so amazing?’ You asked, and looked around in the crowd for a face that would be able to answer your question perfectly. You saw Sam standing out in the crowd and you smiled a little. 

‘Sam, can you tell us?’ You asked, positive he could answer. He frowned a bit and thought about it before answering. 

‘I think… It’s because it’s so pure, rare and untouched.’ He said, certain that he had answered correctly. You nodded at him in thanks with a smile, of course he had been right. 

‘Exactly, and that brings me to another kind of stars. The one that aren’t above us, but among us. We even have the privilege of being with them tonight, and these stars are a select group of them, I will explain you why.’ You said, you felt slightly uncomfortable because you felt Dean’s gaze on you the whole time, it was piercing hot and it made you want to hide behind someone else. 

‘On the red carpet, we see stars these days. But are they pure, untouched, rare? No. They are fabricated, dressed up too little or too much, a product of today’s society. In our partnership with Burberry we have decided to start a new campaign, going back to the basics, we are going to achieve that.’ You said while pointing at the starry night above you.

‘We have chosen a new face of our campaign, a celebrity that has remained herself through the years, one that is still shining her own light, not reflecting other’s. I want to present to you, Cara Delevigne!’ You said, and another young woman, a beautiful one stepped up the stage and started her part of the speech. But the boys weren’t listening anymore, because you had gripped them by the shoulders and teleported them to a hallway with the offices.

‘Son of a bitch.’ Dean said confused as he looked around. You rolled your eyes as you opened the door to your temporary office. There, there was a small safe where you kept some standard hunter stuff just in case. 

‘Here.’ You said, as you threw some weapons and salt-bags to the guys. They inspected it appreciatively.

‘We’ll be done in a couple of hours, in theory it should be a salt ‘n burn kind of thing.’ Dean said cockily. You nodded, a bit concerned for their safety. 

‘Take your time and don’t rush it, or else you’ll get hurt. With these identity cards you’ll be able to enter anywhere without a problem, I’ll give you my phone number too in case someone sees you, then you can call me and I’ll tell them to fuck off.’ You said, your voice sounding much nicer and softer then normally when you told them to watch out for themselves. 

You handed them two security passes and a piece of paper with you number on it, and both of the guys proceeded to put you in their phone contacts. 

‘Thanks (Y/N). We will pass by and tell you when we’re done.’ Sam said smiling, knowing that you wanted to help them as much as possible. You nodded and blushed a bit, ashamed that you had showed any sign of affection. 

‘If you’re not back in two hours I’m going to go after your asses, right now I’ve got to join the party again, good luck.’ You said quickly and popped out of the room. 

‘Well then…’ Dean said a bit perplexed. On moment you were a confident supermodel on stage giving a tremendous speech, and the next moment you were giving weapons to almost-strangers and being a blushing mess. He liked it.

‘Let’s go.’ Sam said, and Dean followed him, hoping to quickly end this stupid ghost. 

\---------------------------------------------One salt ‘n burn later-------------------------------------------------

Sam had left the building through the exit in the back. Dean was currently walking down the stairs, planning on finding you and telling you that they had to burn a million dollar painting on the 5th floor.

‘Dean, I’m here.’ Dean heard a timid voice say, and he saw you sitting on a bench next to the stairs. 

‘Why aren’t you at the party?’ He asked confused as he sat next to you. 

‘Well… my ex just kind of walked in.’ You said awkwardly, fiddling with your fingers. 

‘Then go in there and show him how good you look tonight, I’m sure he’ll regret everything.’ Dean said nicely, and you smiled at him, thankful for his attempt to cheer you up. 

‘Thank you Dean, but I’m afraid that that won’t cut it.’ You sighed, and put your head in your hands, you had felt pretty optimistic before he walked in, but of course your mood just had to be ruined. 

‘Why not?’ He asked you as he laid a hand on your back, he intended on soothingly rubbing up and down so you would feel somewhat better, but you just got nervous because of it. 

‘He’s here with his fiancé, and that’s the same girl he cheated on me with. If he knows that I’m alone, a whole year later… I don’t know.’ You sighed again, normally you couldn’t give two fucks about what people said or thought about you, and you didn’t care if you were single or not. But you always had cared about his opinion, how he thought about you. You had done anything to make him happy, but it hadn’t been enough. 

‘Well, what if he thinks you’ve got someone?’ Dean contemplated and you looked at him slightly confused. 

‘What do you mean?’ You asked. 

‘Well, if you want to, we can go in and act a little bit, together.’ He winked and you understood what he meant, he wanted to pretend to be your boyfriend. 

‘If you’re okay with that… It would certainly help.’ You said unsure whether this would be a good idea. 

‘It’s fine, you helped us a lot today too…and we kind of burned that painting on the 5th floor.’ Dean said quickly and your mouth fell wide open as you two stood up and walked to the door. 

‘Dude! That painting was a Rothko, they bought it for nearly 8 million dollars at Sotheby’s.’ You exclaimed laughing as you walked in the big room with all the guests again.

‘I don’t know what that means, but it wasn’t very impressive.’ Dean defended himself, it had been entirely blue. One colour. Blue. Even he could paint like that, honestly.

You laughed again as you held on to his firm arm, like most couples ought to do at this kind of event. 

‘This is the first time I heard you laugh.’ Dean said casually as a waiter came up to you to serve you some Champaign. He liked your laugh, it was careless and light, he immediately had felt the urge to smile with you when he had heard it. 

‘Yeah well, I don’t laugh often, so don’t get used to it.’ You said truthfully while grinning a bit, taking a sip from your Champaign. 

‘(Y/N)!’ You suddenly heard a male voice, that you knew far too well, exclaim. 

‘Is that the douchebag?’ Dean asked concerned, he could see in one glance that this guy was bad news. But the way you had talked about him had made clear you cared a lot about him, and Dean could guess you weren’t one with your heart on your sleeve. 

‘Yeah.’ You said nervously while drinking all of your Champaign in one sip, Dean raised his brows questioningly and you shrugged. 

‘A glass alcohol a day, keeps the fear away.’ You said only half jokingly and Dean laughed with you. 

‘Amen sister, but it’s show time.’ He grinned and you smiled at him. He was really an exceptional person. 

‘(Y/N)?’ You heard the same voice again and you turned around, you were now standing by Dean’s side and facing the person you hated and feared the most in this universe. 

‘Oh Charles, how are you?’ You asked with a forced smile, of course you acted like an Oscar winning actress so he would never discover in how much pain you were.

‘Splendid, thank you, that was a great speech up there, did you hire a new writer?’ He said with a slight mocking tone in his voice. 

‘She wrote it all by herself, didn’t you, babe?’ Dean said to you while sneaking a hand around your waist, pulling you close and putting a kiss on top of your head. That had been quite unexpected and you giggled. 

‘Took me all night long, but yeah.’ You answered while smiling up to him, you swear he could be an angel. 

‘All night?’ Dean grinned. He winked at you and you got his innuendo, so your face heated up immediately and you playfully slapped his chest. 

‘There are kids in here, Dean, come on.’ You said and turned your attention back to Charles, who was looking pretty pissed. 

‘I don’t think we have met yet.’ He said surly as he stretched out his hand to Dean to shake it. 

‘No we haven’t, I’m Dean, I’m with (Y/N).’ Dean said charmingly to Charles, who looked pissed. 

‘Charles Richmond.’ Charles said curtly and you saw Dean make an effort not to laugh at that name. 

‘How do you know (Y/N)?’ Dean asked, as if he didn’t know. You almost wanted to smile, but that wouldn’t be appropriate now. Dean was awesome. Charles looked confused and pissed that Dean didn’t know him. 

‘(Y/N) and I were together for a while.’ Charles said, like it was no big deal. But you noticed you didn’t care that much anymore, this talk made you see things in perspective and your ex was really a dick.

‘Really? You never told me about him.’ Dean frowned at you and a flirty grin spread across your face as you threw him the most fake innocent look you could muster. 

‘Well, I might’ve had other things on my mind.’ You said with a seductive undertone in your voice. Dean threw Charles a wicked grin and turned to you, giving you a passionate kiss. 

You felt everything explode around you. His lips were a little bit harsh, but soft and amazing at the same time, they kissed yours with such emotion that you felt yourself completely awe-struck. His hand on the small of your back steadied you, and you knew it must’ve looked pretty cool. 

You heard Charles clear his throat and Dean backed away a bit, throwing you a bright grin before looking at the dick in front of you. You needed a second to recollect yourself, because you were breathless, red and completely flabbergasted. You hadn’t felt this alive in years. 

‘How’s Colette?’ You asked him, not really caring but asking him anyway. 

‘She’s… over there I think. We’re great, planning the wedding and all of that.’ Charles said, and the way he spoke about her, so vaguely, already made clear that things were going to shit. Then Dean’s phone started ringing. 

‘Yeah?’ He asked, immediately answering the phone. 

‘She’s here with me, do you want to talk to her for a second?’ Dean was having the time of his life, and he kept grinning maliciously. He gave you the phone, and you knew it was Sam.

‘Hey Sammeh.’ You said with an exaggerated voice, you heard him chuckle.

‘I don’t know what you guys are up to, but I’d like to leave, and sadly Dean has to come along. We still have to drive back a long way until home.’ Sam chuckled. Sam had noticed that his brother sounded quite happy, and that was an emotion he wasn’t accustomed to. 

‘I can solve that for you, we’ll be there in a second.’ You smiled and hang up the phone, giving it back to Dean. You just wanted to excuse yourself from mister cheater, but you got interrupted. 

‘Miss (Y/L/N)! Please, a picture.’ The photographer said, and you looked at Dean for his permission, he shrugged and you smiled at him. 

‘All right then, just one.’ You said, and felt how Dean pulled you even closer.

This was the first time you actually could say you felt like a princess, with a prince next to you. You looked triumphantly into the camera, as you felt the burning touch of Dean’s hand on your waist. 

‘All done, thank you!’ The man said happily as he walked away to the next couple. 

‘Excuse us.’ You said, as you took Dean’s hand in yours and made your way towards the main entrance. When you were outside you had to stop for a minute and laugh. 

‘Did you see his fucking FACE? That was awesome, Dean Winchester, you are awesome, thank you.’ You laughed giddily and Dean just smiled. 

‘You’re welcome, sweetheart.’ He answered as you continued walking towards the impala. 

‘Damn, that’s a beautiful ride.’ You said impressed and Dean looked at you a bit surprised. 

‘Thanks.’ He answered, as he knocked on the window so Sam knew you were here. The giant got out of the car and looked at you two suspiciously, Dean knew he would get interviewed later on. 

‘Hey, what did you mean with solving something for us?’ Sam said amused, he was curious. 

‘We’re in New York, Sasquatch, this is my home. You have worked enough for today, so I’ll give you the keys to my apartment and you can stay there for the night.’ You said while looking through your little clutch you were wearing.

‘You sure?’ Dean asked frowning, he was fine with the idea, but he just wanted to know if you really were fine with it. 

‘Yeah sure, I’ve got multiple guest rooms, it’s fine. It’s an hour drive from here because of the traffic, I’ll give you the address.’ You said while grabbing a pen and writing down the address on Dean’s hand.

‘Which room number is it?’ Sam asked after you’d handed over the keys. 

‘Penthouse, so top floor.’ You answered. 

‘Are we going to see you later?’ Dean asked and you nodded. 

‘Bye.’ You said now a bit shyly while waving and turning around. You still had to fulfil your duties as the freaking CEO of a company before going home, sadly. 

\------------------------------------------------A hectic drive later--------------------------------------------------

‘Son of a bitch.’ Dean breathed out as he stepped into the apartment. He had never seen something so big and fancy. Though your interior was quite simple, the space was big and some of the walls were made of glass.

‘Guess her company is successful.’ Sam said, also admiring the room. 

‘Let’s get our stuff into those guest rooms.’ Dean said after a minute of staring at the furniture. There was a hallway were he assumed the doors to the bedrooms were. Sam opened the first door and found something that looked like a guest room, Dean tried to open the second one but it was locked, strange. 

The third one was another guest room and he walked in, setting down his bags and changing into pyjama bottoms. He proceeded to clean his guns, what only took him like 15 minutes, before he heard some noises in the kitchen. He knew it couldn’t be Sam, because he would be too polite to actually use your kitchen, so he laid down his gun and went exploring.

What he found there was not what he had anticipated. Instead of some stranger rummaging through your stuff, you were standing there, with your back turned towards him. 

You had probably taken a shower because your hair was wet, and you were doing some little dance at the music that was booming through your headphones. You were wearing some incredibly short sweat shorts and Dean couldn’t imagine you wearing that in public. Your tank top was a little bit too short so he could just see the tiniest bit of skin, and he had to admit it drove him crazy. 

Dean sneaked up on you and suddenly grabbed your shoulders from behind, you let out a high-pitched scream and turned around, hitting Dean on his head with a spoon you had used for the yoghurt you had been eating

‘Dean you stupid dickhead.’ You exclaimed while you grabbed the fabric of your tank top where your heart was. Then you looked up at hi and saw him standing with a surprised look on his face as yoghurt dribbled down the side of his face. It looked quite hilarious. 

You started laughing harder then ever and couldn’t stop, not even when Sam walked in to see what the fuzz was all about. When he saw a pissed looking Dean and a very happy you he just shook his dead and walked back to his room.

‘That’s not funny at all.’ Dean said sourly as he watched you collect yourself. 

You took a piece of kitchen paper and used it to gently wipe Dean’s face clean. Dean the noticed how close you were standing to each other, and how little clothing you were wearing. You in your thin tank top, and he was bare-chested. You were gently touching the side of his face while you wiped off the yoghurt, you were biting your lower bit as you concentrated on getting everything away and not losing your balance, since you were standing on your tiptoes. 

‘That’s it. I’m sorry, but I had forgotten that I let two dicks into my house.’ You joked as you turned around and threw the paper away. 

Dean seemed to wake up from a spell, he blinked multiple times and shook his head lightly, trying to get the image of you so close to him out of his head. 

‘Yeah, no I get it it was a stupid move, I’m gonna head back. Night.’ He said curtly, and left you alone in the kitchen. You frowned a bit and you were afraid you had really offended him. 

You laid awake in your bed as you thought of Dean, the way he had held you at the party, even though it had been pretend, it had felt perfect. It had been so easy to be with him, so…right. 

Dean had been trying to get some sleep the whole night, but he kept twisting in his bed sheets, thinking about the decisions he had made today, were they the right ones? Not even god knows. 

The next morning the guys had some breakfast and packed their stuff, ready to go home. You had made some small talk with them but Dean hadn’t been as open as he had been yesterday, for some reason he was more reserved, less willing to treat you like a friend, or an ally. They had soon left. 

You had been thinking of a way to make up to him whatever you had done wrong, when an idea popped into your mind. 

When Sam and Dean came back to the bunker, they both headed out to their own room to unpack their clothes. They’d expected it would take much longer to find the ghost but with your cooperation it had been done quickly. 

Just before Dean entered his room he noticed there was something different. He took his gun and walked in, but no one was there. However, a little box was lying on his bed. He walked over to it, wearily and opened it. First he saw the note. 

Hey Dean, 

I noticed during the presentation that you quite seemed to like this, so I installed this little thing. If you don’t like it, just call me and I’ll remove it in a second. Before you turn it on, turn off the lights.

Thanks for helping me out, it meant a lot. 

~(Y/N)

Under the little note he saw a picture. It was the picture that had been taken at the party. You two were both standing proudly at each other sides, your curves perfectly fitting next to him as he had held you close. You looked like the perfect couple, wearing the same mischievous smirks on your faces.

Furthermore, there was this little remote lying next to the piece of paper with two buttons on it. Dean switched off his lights and pressed the first button, suddenly he heard a slight mechanic sound and then his breath got taken away. 

His ceiling was suddenly covered in the same stars as he had seen last night. If he laid on is bed, it was like looking at the perfect version of the night-sky. It was amazing, and he couldn’t really believe you had done this for him, even after he had acted like a dick. 

He just didn’t know if he wanted to get attached to someone else anymore, but right now, it was too late to care what he wanted.


	7. Sticks and stones may break my bones but season finales will kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a new chapter, a short one. This is the start of a new kind of relationship between Dean and you, I hope you guys like the way I have created the reader. I'm trying to balance confidence with fear, to give her a little dimension. I would love to hear if you want some more action, or romance, or angst and stuff! 
> 
> Please, do enjoy

Both Sam and Dean were researching in the bunker’s library. They needed a case and were looking through every kind of network for hints. They had been sitting there for a long time, and they probably would’ve been for a long time more. 

‘And that, dear ladies and gentlemen, is how you make a dramatic entrance.’ You said, your voice raspy. 

Both of the guys shot up and looked at the place where it had come from. In the entrance of the library you were standing, a bit bend forwards and your arms hanging aimlessly next to your body. You threw them a grin, and Dean got alarmed, because there was blood in between your teeth. You swayed a little and then fainted. 

Dean immediately ran towards you, gently lifting your body and noticing now in what kind of state you were in. Your shirt and pants were dirty and ragged with random holes spread across it, you were bleeding from multiple scratches and cuts. Dean saw that your face had also taken a couple of hits, and bruises were already forming on your jaw. 

‘Sammy, get the first aid kit!’ He bellowed and Sam nodded quickly, running out of the room to the kitchen were they kept all the medical supplies. 

Dean focused back on you, doing a quick, full body scan on were the most damage was done. You had probably fainted out of blood loss, and that was kind of logic if you had 5 deep cuts spread across your body. On your torso there were three, then one other on your left hand and the last one on your upper thigh. You had also some bruises on your neck, as if someone had tried choking you. 

Dean picked you up gently, bridal style, to carry you towards a room and lay you down. He was trying to be as careful as possible because you might have some broken or bruised ribs. 

‘Hey I’ve got it.’ Sam panted as he walked into Dean’s room, were he had brought you. 

‘I’m gonna need to do some stitches on her.’ Dean said, and he knew he had to make them more precise and cleaner then he was used to. He didn’t want to give you, out of all people, bad stitches. 

‘Shouldn’t we bring her to the hospital or something?’ Sam asked, concerned at your unconscious state. 

‘No, if she wanted to go to a hospital she would’ve teleported to one. She came to us for our help so we help her the best we can.’ Dean said curtly, not leaving any room for discussion. 

Dean took a pair of scissors and cut your shirt open. He didn’t care that you were almost naked now, you were bloody and he had to take care of that. So he cleaned your wounds, stitched them up and put bandages on every sore spot he could find, and you had a lot of those. When he was done, you were lying in a bra, panties and one of Sam’s shirts so you wouldn’t feel so violated. Dean had pulled the covers over you and you looked like you were just sleeping. 

He didn’t get it. You were powerful enough to be the antichrist, you could swing anyone without any problem against the wall, you could pop out any second and yet here you were, beat up. Someone really powerful must’ve done this to you, or someone you wouldn’t hurt. 

Crowley?

Dean felt himself heat up. If that son of a bitch had done this to you, Dean would personally make sure Crowley would seize to exist. He had done many horrible things in the past, but to abuse his own daughter like this was revolting. 

This was how Dean would spend the next few hours, riling himself up while he sat next to your bed. Once in a while Sam would pass by and offer to look after you so Dean could grab some food, but the eldest brother would decline every time, he wanted to be the one you would tell what had happened after you woke up. 

And after 6 long hours you did wake up. Your eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the light while you tried to make sense of your thoughts, that would prove to be quite impossible because of the killing headache. You tried to move up but some unknown force pushed you back. 

‘You might have some bruised ribs, don’t move.’ An attractive male voice said, it was low, and comforting, so you immediately relaxed. 

‘Where am I?’ You asked confused, noticing that your voice was raspy and didn’t really work yet. Dean felt a pang go through his heart when he heard you speak. Your voice had been, in his opinion, one of your greatest weapons, and now you seemed so vulnerable. 

‘You’re in our place, the bunker.’ Dean said as soothingly as he could. 

You moved slightly to see who was talking to you, and you felt the last bit of your worries flow away as you saw that it was Dean. He had noticed the way your facial expression had changed when you saw him, you went from slightly panicked to complete relaxed and a proud kind of feeling overtook him. You trusted him and he wouldn’t betray it. 

‘Hey Dean-o’ You said smiling slight, slowly sitting up. 

Your body hurt like hell but you just clenched your jaw and kept on moving, not wanting to look weak. Dean noticed and wanted to roll his eyes, you were so stubborn. 

‘How are you feeling?’ Dean asked you concerned, you wanted to shrug but felt the stitches pull on your skin. You looked down in surprise and saw you were wearing one of the guys’ shirts, and under that just your underwear, well fuck. You felt yourself heat up as you casually inspected the bandage around your leg. 

‘Well, not that bad actually.’ You said lightly, every muscle was aching and the wounds were hurting like hell but whatever, you were alive.   
‘So, you don’t need the painkillers?’ Dean asked you sarcastically as he held up a glass of water and some pills. You smiled apologetically at him and took them, quickly swallowing the pain relievers with a big gulp. 

‘Thank you, and sorry for causing you trouble.’ You said a bit shyly, fiddling with the sheets of the bed. 

‘What happened?’ Dean asked frowning, he wanted to know for sure if it had been Crowley. 

‘Oh just, a hunt gone bad.’ You said as casually as possible, making a random movement with your hands to show it wasn’t a big deal. 

‘(Y/N), you can kill a demon with a single word, I don’t believe you.’ Dean said, annoyance rising up within him, why would you lie to him?

You kept quiet, staring down at the sheet while you contemplated whether you should tell him. You decided to not say anything, maybe he would leave it alone. Of course, he didn’t. 

‘Fine, I’m going to eat something, because apparently, I’m not good enough for the truth.’ Dean said harshly, stomping over to the door, planning on walking out and slamming the door behind him to make a point. But your voice stopped him. 

‘Of course you are.’ You said as your voice broke mid-sentence. Dean immediately regretted having acted so aggressive so quickly, he could really be an idiot. So he walked back to his chair and sat down, staring at you intently. 

‘Then tell me what happened.’ His voice was nice now, and you quickly wiped away the tears that were almost spilling. 

‘You’ll think I’m mad.’ Your voice almost a whisper and Dean felt like he could melt at that moment, he had never imagined seeing you like this, so vulnerable and full of pain. He hoped this would be the last time, but for now he ought to help you. 

‘No I won’t, sweetheart, just tell me who did this to you.’ He said kindly as he wiped away a tear that was rolling down your cheek. You felt a bit warm, and you knew you could trust him. 

‘A couple of guys.’ You just said, feeling ashamed now. 

‘Demons?’ Dean asked confused but you shook your head. 

‘I had a long day at the office, and I was walking back home. A couple of muggers pulled me into an ally and demanded all the money I had with me, so I gave it to them, of course. But then they wanted the necklace I was wearing, and that’s one my mom gave to me so I couldn’t just give it away. So I fought back…’ You explained and Dean still didn’t understand. 

‘You could’ve stopped them with your telekinesis, right?’ He asked you, and you silently nodded. 

‘Why didn’t you?’ He asked, more quiet this time. 

‘I…guess I don’t want to use my powers on humans.’ You said, almost too soft for someone to hear, but Dean was focusing on you and still got it.

‘Why?’ He asked you again and you hesitated, he would think you were bonkers. 

‘Because if I do… I’m some evil freak, you know? I’m literally half demon, and if I start fighting with powerless people using my powers I’m going to let it win, and maybe I’ll became a regular demon.’ You said quickly, panic taking over the core of your body. 

When you had first heard that your father was a demon, so you had half his genes, you hadn’t minded much because you had been all your life and you had managed just fine. But slowly, as the time passed and you developed your gifts you found out all the things you could do, good things but also really bad things. Now that you had the ability to act evil you were slightly scared of yourself. 

‘Not all demons are bad.’ Dean said, not really believing it himself. You let out a humourless laugh as you looked him dead in the eye. 

‘I remember how you looked at me the first time we met. You are disgusted of demons, Dean. I know. If I can’t lie, neither can you.’ You said a little bit harsh and Dean felt it cut through him, you were right on this one. But you weren’t a bad person and he knew that. 

‘You know, Sam had demon blood with him the first twenty-something years of his life. For a while he had powers too.’ Dean said and you looked at him surprised. 

‘Seriously, what happened?’ You asked curiously. 

‘We started the apocalypse.’ Dean said with a grin and you rolled your eyes. 

‘Great dude, thanks for helping, I feel so much better now.’ You said sarcastically, and smiled a bit, you knew Dean was trying to lighten the mood in his own weird way. 

‘But he never was, and has never been a bad or evil person…well maybe except for the time when he lost his soul…’ Dean said now slightly panicking because everything he said was making it worse, you just laughed a little bit. 

‘I would love to hear your stories one day; they sound rather special.’ You said to make him feel a bit better about himself. 

‘Yeah it’s not that big of a deal. What I was trying to say is that you should give ‘em hell if they try to assault you like that, and if you still don’t want to hurt them you can pop out any second. Whatever you do, I don’t believe you will ever be as bad as a demon.’ He said, somewhat awkward, he hated it that he couldn’t say what was going on in his mind. 

‘Thanks Dean-o.’ You smiled at him, if a man so good believed that you were a pretty decent person there must be some kind of truth to it.

‘No problem sweetheart, now get some sleep, you’ll probably need it.’ He said and you nodded, slipping back in the covers and feeling content about your choice to come here. 

Crowley would’ve found out who the guys were and killed them, and you thought that that wasn’t really necessary. Within seconds you fell asleep, exhausted from the pain and the energy it took to reinforce your body.

Dean silently left the room, smiling at himself as he imagined you being an actual angel and sleeping in his bed. But you weren’t an angel, you were almost a demon. And Dean didn’t feel repulsed by it anymore, you were fighting so hard to not join the dark side, and it wasn’t your fault. He had a lot of respect for you. 

‘Well, she’s fine.’ Dean said as he walked in to the kitchen where Sam was drinking a cup of coffee. 

‘Fine?’ He asked. 

‘Yeah, she’s obviously in pain, which she is completely ignoring, idiot. But she’s going to be fine.’ Dean said casually, not wanting to scare his overly worrying brother. 

‘You know who did this?’ He asked and Dean nodded. 

‘Couple of guys who wanted her money, but she fought for her mothers’ necklace. She didn’t want to use her powers because she’s afraid she’ll go dark becacuse of the demon blood in her veins.’ Dean said, looking Sam in the eye. Sam looked up surprised at Dean, he knew what it was like, to feel something evil stir inside you. 

‘Poor girl.’ He said compassionately and Dean nodded. 

‘Well, she’ll be fine.’ Dean said resolute. 

‘How do you know that?’ Sam asked a bit unbelieving with a slight grin on his face. He had figured out why Dean had been acting weird, the Ice-queen’s hart had unfrozen a bit and he was starting to feel emotions again, for you. 

‘Because we’ll be taking care of her, Sammy.’


	8. Sweet girls are made of sugar, spice and everything nice. I consist of sarcasm, wine and everything fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Finals are coming up and I really want to leave the hellhole called high school...
> 
> Oh well, thanks for reading again! it's a long chapter and lot's of stuff happens but I promise the next one will get things heated up >:) (btw, if you are expecting smut, there ain't anything to see here, carry on)
> 
> Please feedback, I'd love to hear every thought you have about this story, the chapters, the characters, my writing style, anything helps :)
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

You woke up and felt groggy and painful. Every bit of your body ached and you knew that if you would move it would all get worse. At least the headache was gone, probably because of the painkillers. 

‘Dean?’ You whispered anxiously, but no answer came. Thank god, that meant you could move without having to keep on a poker face the whole time. 

You turned around so you were lying on your back, and groaned in pain. Yeah, you got now that your ribs were in bad state, fucking hell that burned. Those fuckers wouldn’t walk away without having felt what your revenge meant, though the worst thing that came to your mind is bringing them to the police cells half naked. At least that was humiliating, but not really hurtful. 

You turned on the light and really admired the room for the first time. You had been here before to install the star projector, but you hadn’t really focused on the decorations. You could see within a second that it was Dean’s room, and you thought it was cute the way he hung up all his weapons so neatly. 

The door opened and you saw Dean with a beaming smile and a tray in his hands. 

‘I thought you would be awake, and hungry.’ He grinned and you wondered why he was in such a good mood. 

‘Yeah I actually am.’ You said a bit surprised as the craving for food set in, the moment you smelled whatever Dean had brought you. 

He walked in and set the tray on your bed. Your eyebrows rose in surprise as you saw the delicious sandwich and orange juice that looked home-made. 

‘Did you make this yourself?’ You asked surprised and you saw Dean’s face become a bit red as he grinned proudly. 

‘Yeah, It’s a sandwich of my own recipe.’ He explained and you looked impressed as you took a bite. Instantly the fresh and sweet taste exploded in your mouth and you moaned out of delight. You looked at Dean who had been staring at you funnily, you wondered why. 

‘You, Dean Winchester, are a true artist. This is by far the best sandwich I have ever tasted.’ You praised him and he was grinning from ear to ear. 

‘It was the least I could do for you after that awesome present.’ He said and pointed at the ceiling. You wanted to shrug but a stab of pain went through your chest and you grimaced. 

‘It’s no big deal.’ You said, trying to keep your voice light and casual. 

Before Dean could ask how you were really doing, your cell phone started ringing. You picked it up and saw it was your dad. 

‘Hey, what’s the sitch?’ You said a bit jokingly, sadly you were the only one who got the reference. 

‘A couple of bastards have decided to rebel and have already killed a whole family of four, I’ll send you the address.’ Crowley said, sounding incredibly pissed. 

‘I’m on it, do you know whether I have healing powers?’ You asked him curiously. 

‘No clue, sweetheart, but I bet you do.’ He said affectionately and you smiled a bit, it felt incredible to be cared for. 

‘Thanks dad, I’ll see you later.’ You said. 

‘Be careful.’ He simply answered and hang up. 

‘That was Crowley, wasn’t it?’ Dean said, unable to hide his disapproval tone in his voice. You sighed, you weren’t mad at Dean for hating your dad, he had enough reason to. 

‘Yeah, there are some demons on the loose, killing innocent people. I have to go and help them.’ You said as you set the plate back, now empty and got the covers of you. But the moment you wanted to swing your legs off the bed you twisted the wrong way and you couldn’t help but let out a groan of pain while clutching your chest.

‘Get back, stupid. Your ribs are damaged and you’re in no shape to fight demons, Sammy and I will take care of it.’ Dean said worried, running over to your side of the bed and kneeling down to look you in the eye. 

‘I have to go. You two won’t make it there on time or you’ll get hurt, I can do it in a second.’ You said while giving him sad eyes, it seemed pointless to sent them in if you were available. 

‘You’ll die, (Y/N), In the shape that you’re in now they’ll smite you.’ Dean stated while laying one of his rough hands on your upper arm. 

‘Thank you for trusting me, geez.’ You huffed, your ego hurt a bit.

‘Believe me, I think you are the most skilled hunter I’ve ever met. But everyone needs to rest once in a while.’ He said genuinely and you felt a pang of joy go through you. A smile crept up your face as you looked shyly to your lap. 

‘You think I’m a hunter?’ You said, while switching the focus of your gaze to your hands and his eyes. 

‘Well, yeah, you kill evil stuff and save people. That makes you a hunter, right?’ Dean said, a bit surprised that you could become so happy from a simple word. 

You nodded and grinned, feeling kind of giddy. You bowed forwards, slowly so you wouldn’t make the wrong move again and kissed Dean on the cheek.

‘Thanks Dean, for everything, it means a lot.’ You said as you shimmied back onto the bed, resting your aching limbs. While you were moving back Dean blinked a few times, shocked but then pulled himself together. 

‘Yeah, no, no problem. It’s fine, really.’ He said, a bit awkwardly as he hadn’t a good way of responding to you. 

‘I’m going to try to heal myself.’ You said with a playful smile as you closed your eyes and put your hands on your ribs. 

‘Can I watch?’ Dean asked as he stood there, for the first time slightly uncomfortable in his own room.

‘Oh dear, sir, at least buy me a drink first.’ You said jokingly in a high pitched voice with a posh accent. 

‘Of course, stay as long as you want to, mi casa es su casa.’ You said now in your regular voice, still mocking him. 

He had been staring at you shamelessly, now that you had your eyes closed. He had looked at the picture of you and him also lots of times but that was different. In that photo you looked like a beautiful, model-like elegant lady who acted by all the classic rules. Now you were laying in his bed, and even though you were beat up you were cracking bad jokes with even worse accents. He thought you might be the most intriguing person in his life at the moment. 

He sat down and tried to make as little sound as possible, you looked like you were concentrating. A little frown had appeared on your face, and he wanted to smooth it out with his thumb, like that was going to take your worries away. Suddenly a yellow light came out of your hands, it was similar to angels’ grace, but a different colour. It seeped into your chest and soon Dean saw results. The bruise that had made your jaw swell up disappeared and so did the rest of the small cuts. 

You opened your eyes and felt amazing, you sat up and took off the bandage on your arm, the cut was gone. You took a deep, deep breath and you felt no pain, so your ribs were good too. 

‘Holy shit, Dean, I can heal people!’ You said completely amazed, as you looked at the guy with big eyes. He seemed to have lost his ability to speak and just stared at you. He reached out to your arm and slowly touched it, to make sure his eyes weren’t fooling him. 

‘You know, that looked a lot like angel grace.’ He said and now it was your turn to stare at him. 

‘Angel grace?’ You asked.

‘Angels have powers too, and it looks like yours, you sure you ain’t half angel?’ He said and you opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

You just kept staring at that amazing person in front of you. You noticed his green eyes, full of genuine emotions but a little bit reserved, like every hunter. His little stubble that made him look like some god, the wrinkles next to his eyes that only appeared when he smiled. 

But that wasn’t it, a lot of people were in this world physically beautiful, but Dean was something else, it was who he was that made you lose yourself in his gaze. 

Dean knew your fears of going bad because of your blood, and had just wiped them all away by genuinely comparing you to angels. You felt his look and his statement set into your heart, and you hadn’t felt this good in years and years. 

You shuffled forwards and embraced him tightly, with your face in the crook of his neck. 

‘Thanks again, Dean-o.’ You said a bit choked up.

‘Anything, sweetheart.’ He said back as he wrapped his arms around you, but after a minute of sitting there you thought it was enough. You weren’t an emotional person and this was getting a bit enough, so you transported to just behind Dean. 

‘BOOOOOO.’ You screamed and Dean looked completely bewildered. 

‘What the actual fuck (Y/N), don’t do that again.’ He said while looking at you shocked. 

‘I really don’t know what you are talking about, but I’m off to give some demons hell, literally. Be right back.’ You grinned and teleported right to the place where the hostages were. 

You were standing in some big, abandoned warehouse and you sighed, they never seemed to get creative. You saw the family sitting, tied up in their chairs as they looked incredibly afraid of you. 

‘Don’t worry, I’m not a demon, I’m going to get you out of here.’ You said, as you made a quick motion with your hand and the ropes felt on the ground. 

The parents immediately walked up to their kids and held them tight. You were however concentrating on your surroundings, you felt the presence of ten demons around you, and within a second the started running towards you with guns in their hands. 

‘Get out.’ You said fiercely, and all the bodies went limb, the black smoke flew out of them and you knew they would be in great pain the moment they got back to hell, Crowley would see to that. 

You turned around to the family who were looking at you, scared. The woman had gently pushed the youngest son behind her, and the father had picked up their other kid, a girl who couldn’t be older then six years. 

‘Look, you’ve been kidnapped but the danger is over, would you like to return to your homes?’ You asked, your voice gentle and nice, scared people could do impulsive things, especially parents. But they nodded, not sure whether to trust you but realising they had no other option.

‘You’re going to have to take my hand and tell me what the address is, so I can take you there, okay?’ You said calmly, stretching out your arm but not moving towards them, that way you wouldn’t scare them off. 

The father, a skinny guy with broken glasses on his nose took the lead and nodded, wearily stepping closer to you and stretching his arm out too, so the distance between you was as big as possible. 

‘Roosevelt Lane 21.’ He told you and you nodded. 

‘The rest of the family must hold on me too, sorry.’ You said apologetically, you wanted to make this as easy as possible for them but the restrictions of your power weren’t helping. 

So they all wearily clung on your arms, and you pictured the address and tried to go there in your mind. When you opened your eyes you were standing in front of a beautiful, big, white house in a calm neighbourhood. 

‘Is this your home?’ You asked, you voice soft as you watched the family huddle together in confusion as they stared at their surroundings. 

‘How did you do that?’ The little girl asked with big eyes, you smiled at her. 

‘I ate a lot of vegetables when I was little, you should try it too.’ You winked and the girl giggled, the mother seemed to snap out of her daze. 

‘Thank you, for saving us.’ She said with tears in her eyes, this woman had really been shaken up by the current events. 

‘No problem, just keep in mind to always have salt by your side, if this happens again you can use it as a weapon. Throw it at them, it burns. And if you are wondering if anyone is a demon, just mutter Christo and look if they react weirdly, okay?’ You said gentle, but stern. She nodded and started heading to the house, the father followed with the kids after one last look at you. 

You looked around you, anyone could have been picked to be the victim in this senseless abduction, but still they chose these people. You started contemplating about how the universe worked and what they had done to deserve it. 

You teleported to your room in Crowley’s palace, and changed into something with more black and more badass components. You barely used it because you hated the place, but he had insisted on giving you at least your own space, just in case. You grinned at yourself because it rhymed and walked out the doors towards the great hall. The impact that the space had on demons was massive, never before they have worked this hard for Crowley. Most of them even had respect for this ex-crossroads demon. 

You walked in dramatically by pushing open both of the giant doors and looking confident and serious as fuck, you weren’t here to make friends, you were here to show the demons that they shouldn’t even consider going the wrong way, or else. 

‘My lord.’ You said and bowed your head. Demons had to see that you were following his commands, that way they would be more scared of Crowley himself then you. 

‘How did it go?’ He asked while looking down at you from is throne, he absolutely loved what you had done with the room.

‘Without any problem. There were ten of them waiting to ambush me, of course it failed, I was done in several minutes.’ You said and noticed that the demons around you started looking a bit nervous, they were terrified of you. Good.

‘Very well, now I need you for the next few appointments on my schedule.’ Crowley said casually and you nodded. 

‘Of course, my lord.’ You spoke with respect, but you really wanted to go back to the bunker. You walked up the small stairs and stood next to Crowley, on his right. He preferred having you there because it gave him more authority during his negotiations. 

‘Let them in.’ Crowley said to one of the demons in the room who quickly opened one of the main doors. 

Eight demons walked in looking extremely proud and triumphantly as they held two beat-up figures. You squinted your eyes to see who they were and suddenly a shock went through you. 

They prisoners were Sam and Dean. 

They looked pissed, extremely pissed. You were a bit scared of them now, they looked quite deadly and murderous. 

‘They took out sixteen of us before we could capture them, but we got them.’ The front one spoke cockily. You knew him, he was a very annoying demon called Saleos, he didn’t trust you and you and disliked you very much. But hey, fuck him, right?

‘(Y/N), They have been trying to track you down, probably to kill you. So I have set multiple demons on the task of making them my prisoners.’ Crowley spoke to you, and you felt the wheels in you mind quickly start turning around and around, fabricating a plan to get them out. 

You saw them staring at you, calculating whether you were with them, or with Crowley. Well, Dean was just staring at you intently, at the place were you were standing and how your face showed no emotion whatsoever. You looked like an emotionless demon killing machine who listened to anything Crowley said, he didn’t even recognise you. But he knew you wouldn’t betray him, well, he was hoping you wouldn’t.

‘Permission on handling them myself? I’ve heard the stories and I doubt a regular demon could keep them from escaping.’ You said to Crowley, earning a snarl from Saleos, you ignored him. 

‘Granted, I agree with you.’ He just answered and you nodded thankfully while you strode towards the small company. 

‘Thanks Saleos, but I can take it from here.’ You said while standing dangerously close to him, his face changed into a scowl and for a second you thought he was going to attack you. You threw a look at the other members of the party and they al quickly stepped away from the brothers, who just had been standing there, surprised by your authority. 

She looks incredibly intimidating and cold right now, Sam thought. You looked nothing like the two other times he had seen you. But you were still in your element, he had noticed that every demon was frightened and nervous around you, he had never seen anything like it. 

Saleos took a step back, and you fixed your harsh stare on the faces of the handsome guys before you. Dean stepped forward, and with a flick of your wrist they were picked up by your force and floating around, not able to move a limb. 

‘Didn’t think so, pretty boy.’ You said mockingly, pulling off the perfect demon act, like the first time you had seen them. They tried to struggle but it was of nu use, you had them right where you wanted them to be. 

You made a pushing motion with you hands and the bodies started floating towards the doors, the demons opened them for you, quickly. 

‘(Y/N)?’ Crowley called you and you turned around, not loosening your grip on the Winchesters. 

‘Yes, my lord?’ You said, and you felt a bit nauseous while acting so submissive. 

‘Don’t be soft on them.’ Crowley said with a small smirk, the Winchesters had caused him great discomfort and he ached for revenge. 

‘Never.’ You answered curtly, while proceeding pushing tem out of the great hall towards the room. You closed the doors of the hall behind you and made sure no one could see you when you still pushed the brothers through the halls into your room. The second you got there you closed the door behind you and let them go. 

‘I’m really sorry, but I had to get you two out of there.’ You said while letting out a heavy breath, you were shaking a bit out of fear, you had really been worried that things took a wrong turn. 

‘It’s fine, (Y/N), did you know about this?’ Sam said while taking in the surroundings, this looked nothing like the rest of the castle, your room was painted completely white and had white furniture, the decorations were colourful and bright, so the whole room looked light and open. Dean was also stunned by the room.

‘Is this your place?’ He asked, curiously. You rolled your eyes. 

‘No, Dean, this is Satan’s bathroom.’ You sassed, feeling relieved because the worst was over, and going back to your old self again. 

‘Can’t be, we locked that bitch up ourselves.’ Dean retorted and you let out a small laugh, there weren’t a lot of people that could say they trapped Lucifer. 

Sam sat on your sofa in the corner of your room, relaxing a bit as Dean walked around, looking through your stuff. 

‘So, what do we do right now?’ Sam asked, frowning and trying to come up with a way to escape out of hell. 

‘Well, I can pop you out any second you’d like, however, we need an excuse how you left.’ You said, while pacing around your room. You looked up and saw that Dean had opened your closet. 

‘Dude.’ You just said a bit asking and he looked like a little kid who has been caught grabbing cookies form the jar. 

‘Sorry, you just got a lot of black in there.’ He said apologetically, while closing the doors. 

‘Yeah, it’s if I have to make a public appearance around here, I need to maintain the position I have around here. They respect me and they fear me, that’s the way it’s got to be.’ You said, while falling on your bed. 

‘You can tell them we escaped.’ Sam said and you shook your head, still lying on your back. 

‘Then it would damage my position here so much I would lose all respect; you can’t have two rulers who have both been outsmarted by the Winchesters.’ You reasoned and Sam nodded, he understood that the power games that were played down here were fragile and delicate. 

‘You can say we struck a deal, and that we will now kill demons for Crowley too, a bit like your assistants.’ Dean proposed and you sat up, looking at him, trying to get in to his head.

‘Are you serious?’ You asked, and Dean nodded. 

‘It’s the only way we can all leave with our ego’s remaining intact, right, or do you have a better plan?’ He asked, and you shook your head. 

‘This is going to cause problems though.’ Sam said worried and you nodded, agreeing with him. You didn’t like the idea of the Winchesters being Crowley’s slaves, or your assistants. They were way too good and to valuable for such a humiliating deal, but you saw no other way out. 

‘Alright then, c’me here.’ You said and stretched out your hands, both guys took a hand and you teleported back to the kitchen in the bunker. They both looked stunned for a second but adjusted quickly, it wasn’t the first time they had done this.

‘Go back and handle this, after that, do you think you could come over and tell us what happened?’ Dean asked and you made an elegant bow. 

‘Anything else I can do for you, sire?’ You mocked slightly, but your smile was bright and Dean chuckled. 

‘Bring pie.’ He retorted and you rolled your eyes and saluted before going away. 

‘Do you think she’ll be fine?’ Sam asked Dean, and Dean shrugged. 

‘She could tear up hell piece by piece if she wanted to, I think she’ll manage.’ He said, but he was worrying too, you were lying to the king of hell, and though Crowley had made mistakes in the past, he certainly wasn’t stupid. If this went wrong, he didn’t know if you would be able to hurt Crowley. 

They waited in the kitchen together, Dean drinking beer and Sam coffee. They didn’t say anything, but they knew they needed to be in this room for when you got back, but an hour went by and you didn’t show up, and their hopes that everything ahd gone by okay were slowly sinking. They were both staring at their drinks in their hands went they heard a slight ‘plop’ to their rights.

They shot up and saw you standing there with a sheepish smile and a plate in your hands. 

‘Sorry it took so long, I had to bake a cherry pie.’ You grinned and Dean’s face split into a huge grin. 

‘(Y/N), you are amazing.’ He said with such an admiring tone in his voice that you blushed. 

‘Thanks.’ You said shyly. 

‘Let’s eat!’ Sam said enthusiastically, ready to dig in the moment he had smelled your creation. 

‘Isn’t it too unhealthy for you, Sammy?’ He mocked as he took three plates out of the cupboard and a knife. 

‘Well, I only have used fresh ingredients with little to no fat in it so I think it’s pretty healthy.’ You said unsure of yourself as you set down the plate on the table, you felt suddenly very insecure about that stupid pie, you didn’t want to disappoint the guys. 

‘Great! That way we all win, sit down!’ Sam beamed while motioning towards the seat next to Dean, the table was small, so you didn’t have a lot of space. Honestly, you were almost sitting completely against Dean, and it made you heart beat faster. 

He cut huge pieces and set them down on the plates, and after he was done giving everyone a piece, there was almost nothing left of it. He immediately dug in and moaned. 

‘Oh yeah, that’s great.’ He said and you felt the urge to giggle, if you had closed your eyes and hadn’t known what was going on, you were sure that had sounded inappropriate. You suddenly understood why Dean had looked at you funnily before, when you had taken a bite from that sandwich, he must have thought the same thing about your sounds. 

‘You have to visit us more often.’ Sam laughed as he took another bite. 

‘That’s a good idea, and you should never visit me down there again.’ You joked and Dean grinned sourly. 

‘Those fuckers took us by surprise when we went for a supply run, I hadn’t seen it coming.’ He said while gritting his teeth, he was pissed that he let himself go like that. You put your hand on his fist and tilted you head a bit towards him. 

‘I’m really sorry about that, but you took out a good lot of them before you went down, it’s quite admirable.’ You said softly, and Dean smiled at you and nodded a bit. 

Sam had seen this exchange of words, looks and touches and nothing was left unnoticed. He noticed the way you changed around him, calm and sweet. Dean had never been comforted so quickly as far as Sam knew, normally he would keep going over the same motions again and again, you had just wiped his worries momentarily from the big brother’s mind. That was exactly what he needed. Let’s just say, that was the moment he started shipping you two. 

‘Let’s hit the hay, everybody.’ He proposed, having set a masterly plan in his mind. 

‘Yeah it’s late, I’ll have to head back home.’ You said, a bit unwillingly, you didn’t want to leave yet. 

‘Why don’t you stay here with us tonight? That way we’re prepared if any trouble arises, you know?’ Sam said and you thought about for a second before nodding. 

‘Awesome, thanks.’ You said, trying to keep in your excitement of staying in the bunker. 

Dean had been standing a bit stunned, extremely happy that you were staying so close for the night, but also very nervous. 

‘Go with Dean, he can lend you some stuff to sleep in.’ Sam said, and knew that if you would accept the offer you were really into his brother, or else you would’ve gotten your own pyjamas in a second. 

‘Okay, that would be nice.’ You said, really wanting to use one of Dean’s shirts to sleep in. 

Sam smirked, he was right. 

‘Well then, goodnight.’ He said as he walked out of the kitchen. 

‘Night.’ You said a bit uncertain what was going on, were you really going to spend the night with the Winchesters?

Yes.

Hell Yes.


	9. If life gives you lemons, make an album out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT IMPORTANTE:
> 
> The first song is Death of a bachelor by Panic! at the disco. 
> 
> The second song is Freedom by Beyoncé, from her new visual album lemonade. 
> 
> Hear me out all right? 
> 
> I'm a green day kind of girl. One that jams out to AC/DC, My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, All American Rejects, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the disco and so on and so on. 
> 
> BUT
> 
> The moment I listened to Beyoncé's new album, I understood that she had just created a High-level art piece, and the song freedom, that is about hope, hit me right in the feels and left me with tears running down my cheeks. (I do not cry often, didn't even shed a tear at inside out. call me soulless.)
> 
> PLEASE LISTEN TO IT BEFORE OR AFTER READING THIS, YOU WILL NEED IT TO UNDERSTAND WHAT DEAN COULD FEEL BECAUSE OF THIS SONG, OR ELSE IT'LL SEEM EXAGGERATED AND THAT AIN'T FAIR. 
> 
> thank you

You were walking behind Dean through the halls of the bunker, you thought it was incredible how endless these corridors seem to be. 

‘Hey Dean?’ You asked a bit timidly

‘Yeah?’ He answered without turning around or slowing down his pace. 

‘Do you have a pool?’ 

‘Yeah, it’s under the garage.’ He answered. 

You decided to annoy Dean a bit and ask him as much as possible, maybe that would get rid of the obvious tension. 

‘A shooting range?’ 

‘Third door to your left.’ 

‘A gym?’ 

‘Behind you.’

‘Cinema?’

‘Next to the library.’ 

‘6 bedrooms?’ 

‘14 if you count the ones that are already taken.’ 

‘A classic dungeon.’ 

‘Jupp.’ 

‘No way’

‘Yes way.’

You paused and tried to think of something ridiculous. 

‘A ball pit.’ You said dead serious, and Dean looked at you over his shoulder. 

‘I’m afraid not.’ He answered and you heard a slight smile in his voice, you shook your head. 

‘Pity, now there’s no reason for me to stick around.’ You sighed as you walked in Dean’s room, right behind him. Dean didn’t react to that, he just shook his head a bit, honestly he was a bit upset, he was hoping you were staying for him. 

‘So, uh, what do you need?’ He asked you a bit awkwardly, there was no doubt he hadn’t already done this before with girls but he still looked a bit unsure of himself. You wondered why. 

‘If you could lend me a bra that would be great.’ You joked as you crossed your arms and waited for his response. A mischievous smile spread across his features as he turned around and started rummaging through his drawers. 

He pulled out an absolutely horrifyingly pink lace bra out and held it right in front of your face while chuckling all along, you wanted to laugh too, but you didn’t. 

‘Geez Dean, didn’t know you were into that.’ You tried to keep your cool, but you had a hard time keeping yourself together. 

‘D’you want it or not?’ He asked while swaying the abomination in front of your face, it almost touched your nose. 

‘Dean, if that thing touches me and I get some terminal illness from it I’ll end you. Besides, it doesn’t even fit me.’ You said smirking, knowing you would put him in an uncomfortable situation. The bra was way too small for you. 

Dean however, did have his fair share of experience with women and their physique, so your comment didn’t faze him at all. Instead, he decided to challenge you by giving you a slow look up and down and cocking up an eyebrow.

‘Hmm.’ He just said as he shrugged and threw the bra in the trashcan in the corner of the room. You rolled your eyes at his cockiness, while inside you were burning, you knew you looked fine, but him checking you out gave you a vulnerable feeling you hadn’t experienced for a long long time.

‘Just gimme a shirt and I’ll be fine.’ You said, feigning annoyance as you started tapping with your foot impatiently. You didn’t know why you were acting sarcastic, but you just really felt like annoying him right now. 

‘Fine princess, whatever you like.’ He said sarcastically while looking through his drawers for a decent shirt. 

‘Oooooohhh is that a Led Zeppelin T-shirt?’ You said, suddenly acting like a 5-year-old girl who sees something shiny. 

‘Yeah, it is.’ Dean said with a small smile on his face. He knew you were trying to annoy him with stupid answers and questions, and he was actually hoping you could really be yourself around him. 

‘Do you mind?’ You asked cautiously, maybe it was a shirt he preferred not to lend out to someone he didn’t know that well. 

‘Nah, but take good care of it, it’s one of my favourites.’ He said and you nodded, holding tight to the shirt, decided that you wouldn’t let anything ruin it. Suddenly you realised that you had dropped your whole sarcastic façade, and you tried to recollect yourself a bit. 

‘I can take care of demons, Dean, I think I’ll be fine with a T-shirt.’ You said, back to the whole sassy thing. But this time, Dean frowned a bit. 

‘Why do you do that?’ He asked, and you tilted your head slightly. 

‘Why do I do what?’ You asked back and Dean made some kind of random motion towards you while looking slightly worried. 

‘That.’ He said and you wanted to groan out of frustration. 

‘For God’s sakes Dean, use your words and mental capacity to form sentences and explain me what the fuck you mean.’ You exclaimed, while you actually got what he meant.

‘That! You’re acting like someone you’re not. And you are doing it almost all the time.’ He said, now annoyed at your annoyance. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ You said, trying to defend yourself, he was lying. 

‘Oh you damn well know what I’m talking about. At the party you were acting like some posh lady, but you’re not. In hell you were acting like a soulless killing machine, but you’re not. And right now, you’re acting like a total bitch, but you’re. Not. Like. That.’ He was almost screaming towards the end, and his frustration brought tears to your eyes. 

‘Well, maybe that’s because every time I do act like myself EVERYTHING GOES TO SHIT.’ You answered, also raising your voice at the end. 

‘OH YEAH? LIKE WHAT.’ Dean retorted, his face was fierce and hot with anger, he couldn’t figure you out, and his frustrations came out the wrong way. 

‘LIKE WHEN I WAS FINALLY LETTING MYSELF BE THE WAY I AM, I GOT CHEATED ON. BECAUSE I WASN’T ENOUGH, DEAN. SO GIVE ME A BREAK AND SHUT UP.’ You said, extremely mad at the way he was treating you. He didn’t know you, he really didn’t, and still he was trying to tell you how to act. 

‘WELL CHARLES WAS A DICK WHO REALLY DIDN’T KNOW WHAT HE HAD, ALRIGHT? YOU CAN’T USE HIM AS AN EXAMPLE BECAUSE… you deserve much more then him.’ He said, finally calming down at the end because it all made more sense to him, you had met some bad folks along the way. Their way of treating you had shaped the way you saw yourself, and apparently you thought it would be better to be someone else. 

A tear slowly made its way down your face and you quickly wiped it away with the back of your hand, ashamed of the emotions you were showing, you weren’t used to act to weak. 

‘Sorry, I’m normally not like this.’ You said while sniffing a bit, looking down at the worn Led Zeppelin shirt he had given you. 

‘Hey, it’s fine, really. I just want you to be comfortable around here, you know? It’s probably pretty hard acting the way you’re supposed to all the time.’ He said softly, while stepping closer and wiping away the wet trail the tear had left on your cheek. You felt yourself heat up a bit, and you acted out of impulse when you hugged him again. 

‘This hugging in your room out of gratitude is getting a bit old, isn’t it?’ You chuckled, to lift the spirits of this stupid conversation. 

‘Well, maybe you could try a kiss again.’ Dean answered with a smile, and you giggled a bit, he was probably joking. 

‘Those are very rare; you have to do something much more special then to yell at me to earn a kiss.’ You answered while pulling away with a smile. 

‘Yeah, sorry for that by the way, I’m not really great with channelling the whole motion thing.’ Dean said awkwardly.

‘No problem, Dean-o, neither am I.’ You answered with a bit of a sad smile. 

‘You tired?’ Dean asked and you shook your head.

‘Wanna do some star gazing with me?’ He asked again while wriggling his eyebrows at you, which made you giggle again. 

‘Yeah sure, just let me get cleaned up for a second.’ You answered, giving him a genuine smile. 

‘Right, you can choose any room you’d like and it’ll have a little bag on the desk with all the usual hygiene stuff.’ Dean explained and you looked surprised. 

‘Damn, expecting visitors?’ You asked, not really expecting two dudes being so prepared. 

‘Nah, Sam just likes to have everything ready for any kind of scenario.’ He shrugged and you made an impressed face as you walked out of the room. 

It took you just a few minutes to change into the awesome shirt, that reached just under your butt, so you were happy that that was covered. You brushed your teeth quickly and you wanted to spray on some deodorant, but you preferred your own, so you popped into your apartment and used it quickly. 

You teleported back to the room you’d claimed, the one in front of Dean’s, and walked back to his room. You knocked first, and when you heard a muffled yes, you walked in. He was standing there, bare chested with just some plaid pyjama pants. 

‘Dude, are you serious right now?’ You laughed while motioning at his not-clothed upper body. 

‘What? Normally I sleep naked, so you’re lucky.’ He defended himself, holding his hands up while trying to look innocent. 

‘You know what this looks like, right? Me just in a shirt… You only wearing pants…’ You said in an obvious tone, but honestly, you thought it was quite hilarious. 

‘That’s true I guess, d’you want some pants?’ He asked you and you scrunched up your nose in disgust. 

‘God no.’ You answered while making your way to the bed. It had been a long day, and wearing pants after 10 O’clock was not something you were planning on doing before you were 60 years old. Dean chuckled and laid down next to you on the bed. 

Your hair was sprawled across the left pillow and your hands were placed neatly on your stomach, as you took in the sight of the beautiful starry night above you. 

‘Do you wanna hear a joke?’ You asked with a grin on your face. You had decided that you would try to relax around Dean and just say what you wanted to say, so you were testing out if it worked. 

‘Do I have a choice?’ He asked you with a fond smile as he turned is head to you, you looked at him too, still lying on your back. 

‘No.’ You smiled, and rolled over you you were laying on you side, facing Dean, who was laying down on his back with one arm under his head. 

‘I knew it, tell me.’ He grinned, and you had to pull yourself together to not burst out in giggles. 

‘Why did the star get arrested?’ You asked, with a smile, holding in your laughter. 

Dean smiled too, expecting the most awful punchline ever, and he shrugged. 

‘He was a shooting star.’ You said and burst out in giggles, it was so bad, that it was good. Dean chuckled too, but he was too busy looking at your relaxed and delighted face to actually care about the joke. 

‘That’s a good one.’ He says to you and you looked at him a bit sceptic, but still smiling.

‘Really?’ You asked and he nodded. 

‘Did you hear the news about the cow astronaut?’ You asked him with a serious face, and Dean could melt from all the cuteness you were beaming. 

‘No.’ He said, already grinning.

‘He landed on the moooooooooooooon.’ You said as you imitated the said of a cow, then you burst out in another fit of giggles. You even rolled over a bit and hid your face in his chest as you continued laughing, he was laughing too and you felt the rising and falling of his body.

The laughing seized and you got back on your back, but you were laying against Dean now, and while you two looked at the stars, he put an arm behind you, you were using it as a pillow, and you scooted over to the heat of his body. 

You were so content, so relaxed that within minutes, you felt yourself slowly drift away. 

\-------------------------------------------A very relaxing and long nap later-----------------------------------

You had woken up in his arms, and you had waited for a few minutes before getting up. You had really liked it, being with him like that, but you always preferred to be the first to get up. You had walked over to the kitchen and made a pot of fresh coffee, and sat down at the table. 

You just sat there, enjoying the silence and the calm feeling of peace in you. 

But after ten minutes of sipping and thinking, a very sleepy Dean walked in, his eyes were still a bit closed and his hair pointed in every possible direction. 

‘Morning.’ You said softly, and Dean looked at you for a second before making a growling sound what supposed to be a good morning and walked towards the coffee. You just shrugged, and accepted that Dean wasn’t a morning person. 

You fixed you attention back to your mug, and didn’t notice that Dean had placed his on the table. What you did notice is that he pulled your chair back and lifted you up like a feather. 

‘HEY, DEAN, PUT ME DOWN.’ You shrieked surprised as he still held you up, then you saw that he sat down on your chair and placed you on his lap. Then he grabbed his mug and looked satisfied at you. 

‘Idiot.’ You said, a bit affectionately as you took another sip and continued looking at him. 

‘What’s up.’ Sam said as he walked in, looking as chaotic as Dean did. 

‘Your brother isn’t a morning person.’ You simply answered as you closed your eyes and took a sip. 

‘Hmm.’ He answered, as he looked you two up and down. 

He noticed you were wearing only Dean’s shirt, and he was wearing only pants, which was weird. And then there was the thing that you were sitting on his lap. You saw that he was calculating what had happened by looking at you two, and you decided to be a dick, because that’s what you liked to be. 

‘Yes Sam, we slept together.’ You said dryly and both of the guys choked on their coffee, resulting in an awkward minute consisting of coughs and ragged breaths. 

You just shook your head and sighed, as no one understood your sarcasm. You stood up, placed your mug in the sink, and while the two brothers were trying to recollect themselves, you walked away. 

You went to your room and got the towels that were in the bag on the desk. You had already found the bathroom on your way to the kitchen so you could find it in a matter of seconds. You popped back into your own apartment and got the shampoo’s you needed and teleported back to the room. There you made your way to the bathroom. 

The bathroom had six showers, divided in cubicles that made sure you could only see the head of the person next to you. The guys had closed the cubicles with shower curtains, so if someone was standing in the opposite shower of yours they couldn’t see anything. You hated it that the room was so open, but you guessed that the men of letters didn’t really care about showering together, since they were all men. 

You turned on your phone’s playlist and set it on shuffle, you always loved listening to music in the shower. The first few sounds flowed through the room and the acoustics were absolutely amazing. You turned on the tab and let yourself completely relax as the water poured over you. 

Do I look lonely  
I see the shadows on my face  
People have told me  
I don't look the same  
Maybe I lost weight  
I'm playing hooky  
With the best of the best  
Pull my heart out my chest  
So that you can see it too

You had always enjoyed singing, it was perfect to let out stress and other emotions when you couldn’t find the right words. 

Right now you just wanted to sing, you felt like singing, why did you feel like singing? You felt elevated, happy, light, like you were living on a cloud. Things were right, they were good. You were relaxed, the warmth indulged you into feeling like a cocoon of protection was preventing you from being heard. 

I'm walking the long road  
Watching the sky fall  
The lace in your dress  
Tangles my neck  
How do I live

The last word, that pitch, you nailed it. It was long, high and pure, just like Brendon Urie sings it, and you smiled to yourself as you closed your eyes.

You didn’t imagine an audience like some girls did, you used to though, but you didn’t want to sing for people’s pleasure. You needed to fill your lungs with air and then push it out, creating the perfect sound, so you would feel in control of your body. You could see it like your own form of yoga. 

The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh oh  
Letting the water fall  
The death of a bachelor  
Oh oh oh  
Seems so fitting for  
Happily ever after  
Whooo  
How could I ask for more  
Lifetime of laughter  
At the expense  
Of the death of a bachelor

You smiled while singing. You were singing loud and clear, letting out every bit of oxygen you were containing, and you knew it sounded beautiful, but you didn’t care about that. You cared about the feeling it gave you. With your eyes closed you felt everything better, you heard it better. 

But you weren’t listening to the right things. 

‘You’ve got a good set of lungs.’ You heard Dean suddenly say right beside you, while he opened his own shower. 

You screamed and slipped, harshly landing on your butt. 

‘FUCK’ you swore as a pang of pain went through your body, the wet shower tiles weren’t really comfortable to land on. You heard Dean laugh from his cubicle next to you and you were pissed. 

‘Dude what the hell? I’m showering in here.’ You snapped at him while slowly getting up, so he could look you in the face again, thank god that was the only part of your body he could see. 

‘Sorry love, it’s a common bathroom, so I’m afraid you’ll have to learn how to share.’ He says cockily as he closes his eyes to let the water fall on his face, you just stare at him unbelieving. 

‘You serious?’ You asked him, completely stunned. 

‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ He asked nonchalantly, and you just couldn’t believe why he was being such a dick. 

‘Why are you being so goddamn rude?’ You asked him again, feeling very violated. 

‘Payback is a bitch. It took me twenty minutes to convince Sam we actually didn’t have sex.’ Dean huffed and you rolled your eyes. You finally understood what Dean was up to, and the urge to smile came up. However, you contained yourself and followed the little play Dean had set up.

‘And why did he think you had a chance of getting in my pants?’ You were pretending to be oblivious to the fact that you had insinuated that at breakfast. 

‘You basically told him.’ Dean said, completely desperate now. 

You smiled at yourself, this was all just a prank of Dean to get you back, and now his mask was broken. You were just teasing each other, and he had just taken it to a whole new level, it was up to you to overtop him. 

‘No I didn’t, I told him we slept together, and we did.’ You said, with a big shit-eating grin on your face. You leaned your chin on top of the small wall that divided the cubicles, and you could see the upper chest part of Dean. 

‘You’re being a little shit.’ Dean told you, not able to contain a small grin. You threw him an angelic look as you laid your hands on top of the wall and leaned your head on your arms. 

‘You love it.’ You said to him confidently, and he grinned a bit. 

‘You’re still here, so I guess I do.’ He told your as he threw you a look sideways. He looked so damn good, and the confidence that was oozing off him finally got to you. You became a light shade of red, as you closed off the water. 

‘You’re leaving?’ He asked you, pouting a bit. 

‘Yeah, are you going to be all right, all by yourself?’ You asked him mockingly, like he was a small child. You loved the playful way you could talk to each other, while the next minute he could be looking through the deepest roots of your fears. 

‘I really liked the music.’ Dean simply said, and you smiled a bit. 

‘Don’t peek.’ You said lightly and Dean turned around, facing the wall. You walked out of your shower and got your towel, you wrapped it around you. 

Tryna rain, tryna rain on the thunder  
Tell the storm I’m new

I’ma walk, come and march on the regular  
Painting white flags blue

Lord, forgive me  
I’ve been running  
Running blind in truth.

I’ma wade, I’ma wade through the shallow  
Tell the deep I’m new.

I’m telling these tears  
Go and fall away, fall away  
May the last one burn in to flames

The sound of your voice reflected against the walls, bouncing against the corners and creating the most beautiful echo. Your voice was strong, with a slight rasp to it, it honoured Beyoncé the way it should. 

Dean was quiet, his head leaned against the tiles as he listened to every sound you made.

Freedom freedom I can’t move  
Freedom, cut me loose  
Yeah, freedom, freedom, where are you?  
Cause I need freedom too  
I break chains all by myself  
Won’t let my freedom rot in hell  
Hey, ima keep running  
Cause a winner don’t quit on themselves.

You let your voice slowly fade away as you brushed through your wet hair. You weren’t ashamed, you weren’t proud. You loved the song and you sang it. To you, it meant something because you could explain the thoughts you could never put into words. 

To Dean, hearing you like this changed everything. He really fell in love with you. He couldn’t help it, he had thought you were special, interesting and beautiful. Now you were unique to him, he couldn’t and wouldn’t lose you. The emotions behind the strong tones in your voice hit him right in the heart, and that’s where you stayed. 

‘My mom always sang to us.’ He told you, and he leaned on top of the wall of his cubicle, just like you had done a minute ago. He looked at you, not hungry like most men would’ve done when seeing you in just a towel, but a bit vulnerable. 

‘She still with us?’ You asked him with a soft voice, you knew she wasn’t, but this was the best way to ask him how. If he wanted to tell you he would. 

‘Nah, died when I was little. Killed by a demon, we’ve got our revenge, though it wasn’t as sweet as we thought it would be.’ He told you and sighed. You stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. 

‘It never seems to be.’ You said sadly, and Dean looked at your small fingers that were trailing a small pattern on his skin. 

‘I think she’s watching us, you know, from heaven. Keeping tabs on what’s happening to us from the angels.’ He told you with a sad smile, you smiled too and looked him in the eyes. 

‘She would’ve been proud of you.’ You told him, genuinely, and you saw his eyes sparkle. 

‘Probably not, but if you are, I’ll be fine.’ He told you and you smiled. 

‘Of course I am; you might be the best person I know.’ You told him and he raised an eyebrow. 

‘Might be?’ He asked you and you smirked. 

‘Yeah, there’s this character in my favourite series whose name is Jensen, I think he’s a bit cooler.’ You said to him, and he grinned. 

‘Yeah but he isn’t real.’ He said to you, understanding that you were basically calling him the best person you knew. 

‘Say that again, and it’ll cost you your head, I’m gonna marry the guy.’ You said dead serious and Dean laughed.

‘Yeah right, keep on dreaming.’ He told you laughing, grateful for the way you had handled his emotional outburst. 

But just before you walked away you looked at Dean, and he was staring at you with a smile that was slowly fading, and you took in how he looked at this particular moment. You never wanted to forget the way he stared at you, and the emotions that were pouring out of his gaze. And then you couldn’t really concentrate because of his beautiful green eyes and wet hair, on the tips of some strands there were drops waiting to fall down and slide towards the ground on his beautiful face. 

Okay that was gross

You might puke at your own thoughts

He was freaking hot and caused lightning in your non-existent pants

Capishe?


	10. Stairway to heaven? Highway to hell? For me an elevator to Dean Winchester, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new chapter, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> There will come up a few more and then I'll start rounding it up, I have so many more Ideas I'd like to work out that I'm afraid I'll neglect this one, and I'm not one of those torturers that leave fan fiction without an ending. 
> 
> I am one of those dicks who kill everyone at the end (George R.R. Martin, J.K. Rowling, whaddup homies.)  
> Maybe that'll happen, maybe they'll live a happy life, maybe I'll write a second act with robots and aliens. Who knows? >:)

You had dried your hair and popped back to your apartment to change in some black, cool outfit that would make you look dangerous. Because even though you had a pretty though character, you needed every aspect that would help you gain authority. It was simple marketing; you had been doing it your whole life. 

You looked in the mirror and saw that you were already preparing yourself to a day of acting like someone you would never be, and thought back about what Dean had said to you. You teleported back to the bunker and walked to the library. 

‘Dean?’ You asked and heard a muffled sound coming from there, you sped up your pace, thinking that one of the boys was getting strangled, but when you arrived you saw Dean stuffing his face with a sandwich. 

‘Dude.’ You sighed, as you took a seat, Dean just grinned. 

‘I’m a small boy, I gotta eat.’ He joked with his mouth full. 

‘You’re a lot of things, but you ain’t small, Winchester.’ You said casually, of course referring to his height, you perverts. 

‘That’s what she said.’ Dean grinned maliciously and you chuckled a bit, shaking your head in disappointment. 

‘I’m off to work, I haven’t heard anything from the boss this morning and that’s always a bad sign.’ You told him and he nodded thoughtfully. 

‘You mean hell, right?’ He asked you, and you nodded. 

‘I’m still the boss my own company though, it’s a great income, but I made my secretary the VP. So if you ever need anything, text me, I can fix it for you.’ You said to him with a wink as you stood up. 

‘Thanks, but we manage.’ Dean said politely, grinning up at you. 

‘I’m not really doing it for you, Dean, I’m doing it for the owners of the shop who will find out that your credit cards are fake and that they will never receive their payment.’ You grinned at him while trying to look serious, but you could resist his childish smile. 

‘You’re an angel.’ He said and you blushed a bit while smiling. 

‘Off to smite some demons, see ya.’ You said and made a small salute. 

‘See you later, sweetheart, stop by again today, okay?’ He said to you, and it almost felt like you were a normal couple. But you were half demon off to serve the king of hell, and he is an ex-demon who now hunts monsters, and you weren’t a couple, so go figure. 

‘Sure, bye.’ You smiled, teleported next to him, gave him a kiss, and quickly popped away. 

You were standing in your room in hell, waiting for your blush to come down from your face and your grin to fade away. It took you five minutes before you could muster your dead stare, and by then you had walked out the doors of your safe place, pacing towards the grand hall. 

You opened the doors dramatically, and saw how Crowley was sitting on his throne with a weird look on his face. He almost looked amused as he stared down to you, he raised his hand a little and you stopped walking, confused because you were just a few steps in. 

‘I haven’t heard this morning’s report, so I thought I would check up if there was anything I could do.’ You explained, your voice even and your gaze steady on the king. 

‘There is something you can do for me, Love.’ Crowley said as he motioned some demons to come closer. 

You turned your body towards one that came to you on the left, you expected hi to give you some kind of pictures or documents about the demons you had to smite, but instead you were grabbed from behind. Your hands were twisted painfully and you noticed how metal shackles were tightened around your wrist. 

‘What in fuck’s name is this.’ You said, furiously turning to face Crowley, but you got kicked in the back of your knees and you fell forward, landing on your face. You got picked up and set on your knees. Your face was red with anger and embarrassment.

‘You, of all my subjects should know that we aren’t keen on treason here.’ He said, his voice lacked of emotions and it sent shivers down your spine. 

‘I haven’t betrayed anyone.’ You said, positive that you wouldn’t show any weakness to Crowley. 

‘O really? Well that’s very interesting, dear. So tell me, were were you last night?’ He asked you, standing up from his throne and pacing around. 

‘I was at Winchester’s place.’ You said, not showing any regret or remorse, you could make up an excuse.

‘Why?’ He demanded, not even looking at you. 

‘Why do you care?’ You spat at him, but right after you had finished your sentence you felt a blow on the back of your head and fell forwards again. 

‘Get her up again, my god she’s useless.’ You heard him say, but your head was thumping and you felt a concussion coming up. You wanted to heal yourself, so you could carry on speaking with your full concentration, but it didn’t work. 

‘What did you do to me?’ You asked, tasting blood in your mouth, flowing out of a huge cut in your lip you got from falling. 

‘Ah, you noticed your powers are gone. Those are special cuffs, made so you can’t use any magic on any of us, thank your dear grandmother for that.’ He said mockingly, and you spat some blood next to you. Looking at Crowley furiously. 

‘I haven’t betrayed you.’ You repeated, and Crowley rolled his eyes. 

‘See, I don’t care WHAT you were doing with the Winchesters, I know that you were with them and that’s enough.’ Crowley stated and you shook your head. 

‘It’s logic that I was with them, I made a deal, remember?’ You responded, hoping that you could persuade him into stopping this madness. 

‘You knew them before that, sweetheart, don’t lie to me, I’m not stupid.’ Crowley said, now looking furious.

‘So what are you going to do?’ You asked him, looking at him like he was the devil himself. He just grinned. 

‘Throw you next to your mommy’s cell, treat you like an average person in hell, because that’s all you are.’ He said to you, and that’s when your mask broke. 

‘My mother is in heaven, she died of cancer, she was a good person.’ You stuttered, and suddenly you weren’t cool, or mad anymore, just afraid.

‘Your mother was a whore who couldn’t conceive a baby, so I offered her a deal, twenty years and I would help her out, never thought it would actually work. Twenty years went by and we collected her soul, she told a demon about how amazing her daughter was while she was getting tortured, I decided to take a look. And well, here we are…’ Crowley said, with a sickening smile on his face, you had dropped your head and you were staring to the tiles. 

It made more sense now, why she had die d so suddenly, why you couldn’t see her corpse at the funeral, she had been ripped up by hellhounds. But you wouldn’t cry, you couldn’t, not in front of him. 

While you were processing the news, a deep silence had fallen across the great hall. 

‘What’s the matter, Love? Cat got your tongue?’ Crowley asked you, but by this point you were so mad, so furious that the corners of your vision became a bit red. 

‘Pshhh, so you’re telling me you had to make a deal and pay an extra 10 years to get laid? That’s sad, dude.’ You said to him, no emotions to be found in your voice, but your eyes were spitting fire, your insides were hot and your mind heavy with thoughts of revenge. 

You were picked up roughly by four demons who carried you towards the exit of the hall. 

‘One more thing!’ You screamed and they stopped, you turned around and looked Crowley straight in the eye. 

‘Remember how we used to play chess, daddy?’ You ask him, and you saw him nod a little. 

‘I always win.’ You ended your sentence, and saw how the tiniest bit of fear seeped into his eyes. You smirked and let the demons carry you towards the cells. 

After walking for 5 minutes, you decided you had played enough. If Crowley thought some stupid cuffs were going to stop your power he was very wrong, you could have been the antichrist for fuck’s sake. You blasted out of them and without a word you actually killed all the demons around you.

You felt the anger build up in you, and you knew that with your capacities you shouldn’t hurt any innocent people. So you transported to the desert, were there was no-one in sight and screamed as loud as you could. The scream produced a huge ‘boom’ kind of sound that spread around you, and when you stomped the ground a huge crater was created. You spend the next five minutes panting, and calming yourself down, you had let out the anger and now only pain and sadness was left. 

You started crying, really really hard. You sobbed and wailed, thinking of how your mother had suffered all this time without you knowing, just because she wanted to have you. And you cried because your own father hadn’t really cared for you, he had gained your trust and stabbed you in the back. You didn’t notice how the burning heat had stopped beating down on you, and you were surprised when you felt strong arms wrap around you. 

‘Sweetheart, calm down, I’m here, calm down, ssshhh.’ You heard Dean’s voice say soothingly, and you wrapped your arms around him, crying in the crook of his neck and letting out all of your pain. 

He didn’t say anything, he just held you until you stopped crying. You said 5 minutes together in silence when you finally brushed away the tears from your face and pulled back. Standing up and waiting for Dean to get up too. You were in the bunker’s library, and you grabbed a chair to sit on. 

‘What happened, sweetheart?’ Dean asked concerned, as he pulled out his own chair and said right in front of you, placing a hand on your knee.

‘I need to kill Crowley.’ You just croaked out, your voice hoarse from the crying. Dean looked a bit taken aback, but he kept on rubbing your leg and looking at you like you were a broken glass. 

‘What did he do?’ Dean asked and you looked at his beautiful eyes, you didn’t regret being with them, hanging around them, even if it had screwed up everything. 

‘He said I betrayed him, because I was around with you guys. Then he told me my mother made a deal and was in hell. He wanted to throw me in a cell and torture me.’ You said monotone, and Dean nodded, taking in this new information. 

‘Don’t get this the wrong way, but I always knew that Crowley was a dick, he has done horrible things. I was hoping he would be different to you, but he apparently never learns.’ Dean sighed as he dropped his head a bit and stared to the ground. 

‘Wait, Dean, are you blaming yourself?!’ You asked him, alarmed. You saw Dean look at you with a sad look on his face, you bowed towards him and took his face in both your hands. 

‘Nonononono, you’re not going to blame yourself, you son of a bitch. You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, this all ain’t your fault and you couldn’t have done anything to change it. Okay?’ You said quickly, desperately looking at him and hoping he would believe you. But you were talking to Dean Winchester, mister ‘everything-is-my-fault’, and he shook his head. 

‘I could’ve warned you.’ He told you, while putting his hand on yours, which was still placed on the side of his face. 

‘I wouldn’t have believed you, he’s my father, remember?’ You told him as you looked at him compassionately. 

‘If you wouldn’t have been here so much, if we wouldn’t have kept you here you wouldn’t have been in trouble. We kidnapped you, remember?’ Dean said to you with a sad smile. 

‘God no, shut up, it’s bullshit.’ You told him and he rolled his eyes, ready to drop another argument against you, but you didn’t want to listen to his stupid, self-deprecating thoughts, you wanted to wipe them away. 

So you kissed him. 

You already had your hands on his face, so you got closer and kissed him right on his lips. You kissed him for a few seconds and then pulled away. He stared at you, completely confused but you weren’t even sorry. 

‘Told you to shut up.’ You said simply, grinning a bit as you wanted to pull your hands away, but he wouldn’t let you. 

Instead, he pulled you closer and kissed you this time, taking your breath away in surprise. He slowly moved you from your chair in to his lap, so your legs were both placed to one side and you were sitting properly. He placed one of his hands on you hip, and his other on the side of your face. Out of instinct you threw your arms around his neck. 

It was amazing, your lips mended together with his. He felt so soft, yet a little bit rough as he kissed you passionately. You felt so complete as he gave you the best kiss you had ever had, and you kissed him back, and then he kissed you back and so on and so on. 

Until you finally had to pull back to inhale some air, you laid your forehead against his as you kept your eyes close, panting lightly. You felt Deans arms slowly trace down your body until he had reached your middle, then he pulled you closer then you already were, so he was kind of hugging you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, you giggled lightly and felt his body shake as he chuckled with you. 

‘You need to shut me up more often.’ He said, his voice muffled by your shirt. You giggled again as you ran your hand through his hair. 

‘I need you to console me more often.’ You said as a joke, but felt how the light feeling in your head slowly left for the heavy sadness that had been pressing on you. Dean sensed your change in mood and looked you into your eyes. 

‘We’re going to kick his ass, okay?’ He told you, his look sincere as a small smile crept on your face. You nodded and you kissed him again, feeling how he tried to push you closer. 

‘Oh Alright then.’ You suddenly heard Sam say from the door, and you wanted to pull away but Dean kept you close, making protesting noises as you smiled. 

‘Dean, please don’t tell me you’re forcing her into this.’ Sam said laughing as he saw your small attempt to struggle. Dean groaned as he pulled away for a second and looked at his brother. 

‘Go get your jealous ass out of here.’ He said to Sam who rolled his eyes, you just burst out laughing, you were so embarrassed. 

‘Come on Dean, we’re caught.’ You grinned as you gave him a quick peck on the corner of his mouth and stood up, he just groaned. 

‘How was your trip to hell? It went by pretty quick, right?’ Sam asked smiling while leaning against the wall, your smile melt away and you felt Dean pull at your wrist. You stepped back and he placed you on his lap, his arms around you. 

‘Sit down Sam, and I’ll tell you both everything.’ You said to him, and he nodded, already walking towards the chair.

So you told them everything, what he had said to you, how he looked at you, but also how you had reacted to him. Throughout the story, Dean squeezed you a bit when hard parts came and they both chuckled when you told them your witty response. 

‘I’m really sorry, (Y/N).’ Sam said to you as he stared at you with concern, you nodded at him, waiting to tell him that it’s fine, but it wasn’t. 

‘Alright, listen up I’ve got a plan.’ Dean said and you smiled. 

Crowley had chosen the wrong people to fuck with.


End file.
